Cheating Jacob Black
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: Everything was going fine for Isabella Swan. She had the job and the boyfriend. This is until she met Edward Cullen, who decided to rock her world upside down. Now she's unsure of what she wants, who she wants and what's best for her. BXE
1. Can't Wait For Work Tomorrow

**Summary: Before cheating on their "other half" Bella and Edward have a chat about what they're doing and why it might be wrong, but correct at the same time. Although, nothing like this is ever correct, they can't help but deny that this isn't a one night thing. BxE (All human!) **

Wrote this in two hours- excuse me for any mistakes. Um, this would make a GREAT lemon, but I can't write Lemons... I tried but it's just so- awkward... you know? If anyone would like to write a lemon based off of this chapter they may- they could you use these words below. Just you know- tell me or credit me. Something like that. I have a little make-out scene, but that's about as far as I go.

Enjoy! Oh, and I own nothing that deals with twilight... I think you get the point.

Listening to: Just Dance by: Lady GaGa/ Drinking: The words for this one-shot/ Eating: Some Skittles/ My mood: Hyper and annoyed

And don't forget to review with your honest thoughts. If you didn't like it(I didn't like it much either)let me know why and if you did, then let me know why. If your "iffy" about it then let me know why! please and thank you!

* * *

_Practically everything was done. The dinner was scheduled for nine AM sharp and I had just fished Tanya's "Red, Slim-fit" dress from that little shop downtown. "Oh, Bella," Tanya called from her office. I shuffled the papers on my desk and hastily made my way toward the slim blond's place of work. The door to Tanya's office was open, exposing her "zen" music, which only played in times of desperate stress or when Edward was coming._

_I hadn't met him, and I certainly didn't want to; after hearing so much about the green-eyed-god I practically knew him as well as Tanya, if not better. There was no part of me that wanted to meet the man who "could make Tanya spasm with a wiggle of his finger" or nearly had my boss crawling on her knees to give her boyfriend an "exotic experience". He sounded like a pig._

With my fingers digging deep into my palm, I held my breath while praying with all of my might that this wasn't true. No, no, no! He gripped my waist, his large thumb rubbing circles into my lower back. His nose peacfully grazed the naked skin of my neck and his hot breath lingered against my chest. My heartbeat was undeniable and my dizziness was an effect of his hot breath and this heated room. My head thumped, creating it's own beat, slower then my heart.

As much as I knew this was wrong (and feeling so right), I knew it would be almost impossible to stop, as it would be for any women in my position.

I'm sure even Tanya couldn't resist the charm of her future husband. Even when she wasn't exactly in the "mood". That's just how Edward is; he's attractive and clever. There's no way that anyone could say no to the man who could put you under an amazing spell in seconds with his look's or his crooked smile. The charming touches and the few seductive ideas he had given me were always a little helpful too.

My heart went erratic as I pulled my myself closer to Edward, wanting to feel the warmness I was missing from my pathetic life. Sure, if we were caught, my life would be over, as would Edward's. My job, my work- my everything would not be anything. Tanya ran my life, she bought my food, clothes, furniture and rent by giving me that amazing paycheck. I wasn't ready to find another well paying job. Yet, here I am with her future husband, about to make love for the first time.

"I'm not so sure about this," I whispered, pulling my head back and not daring to meet the peircing stare of those green eyes I had come to love by first sight.

_The music was louder when I entered the room, and Tanya's face was a beautiful mess. "There you are," she breathed out in relief, both sides of her lips a different color. "I know, I look-"_

_"Ridiculous?" I offered, biting my lip to keep the laugher in. _

_"Yes, yes." She sighed. "Now, back to the point." She looked back into her compact mirror. "Which color?" _

_I shook my head, picking the deep red which she agreed with, saying something about it matching the color of her skin and the dress, will adding a seductive touch to it. She continued to talk as I spaced out, watching the screen of her computer flash back and forth between photos. There was one of a certain "green-eyed-god", and I was sure that, that was Tanya's charming man, her date and her exotic sex buddy. _

_One thing was for sure, he definitely was a good (scratch that)- gorgeous looking man..._

_In the middle of Tanya's explosive conversation the phone rang, and I was instantly kicked out by only Tanya's long fingers, painted red. I went back to my desk, hoping to fix the mess I had gathering and staking up along the sides of my desk (my actual desk was full). I heard the elevator open and thought nothing of it; we had people running in and out of this floor all of the time. This person was just like any other person. Automatically, the person walked by me and headed straight for Tanya's office. Which, again, I thought nothing of. _

_Suddenly, there was a squeal and a loud chuckle, dragging me from my world to the world of happy Tanya's and work. My eyes drifted toward the horrible noise, toward Tanya's office, where the door was wide open and she was in some man's arms. From the back- well, he looked beautiful. _

_Sizzle. Fry. Hot as fuck._

_And I hadn't even seen his face, but he sure did have an ass of a god._

_"Bella," Tanya called for me again, catching my spying-eye. "Come here, I have someone for you to meet."_

_I couldn't object, like I had done so much with Renee and I was positive that Tanya and mother were not in some evil plot to get me and some other man together as her and Alice tried with Mike. Though, if this guy was as good looking as his back-side then I might have to reconsider. _

_When I reached the office, the only thing I could see was the amazing pair of green eyes, sparkling right back at me. Tanya's descriptions, had obviously done this guy no justice. _

Edward's hands left my waist, sailing their way to the sides of my face and cupping my cheeks. He turned my head so I was facing him, but my eyes did not follow. "Please, look at me, Bella," he softly commanded with his voice smooth as silk and as husky as possible.

I couldn't resist. Edward, since day one, had this control over me. Almost as if he could command me to do anything without hesitation. Like a spell of some kind, it was magical but dangerous.

Needless to say: I hated it.

My eyes met with the amazing pair of green eyes making my heart (and stomach) pitter-patter within my body. My mouth became dry and my lips were no longer moist, but instead hot and dry. My whole body felt out of whack.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Edward attempted to reassure me with gentle words, a sweet tone and a large lie. While also dragging his thumb over my face- in a romantic, cheesy sorta way.

I pulled away, taking a good two steps back. "Not doing anything wrong?" I questioned, allowing my jaw to hang open and then quickly clasp shut. "How- How can you even say that? You're going to marry my boss!"

He took a step closer making me take another one back. "I'm in love with you," was all he said, running a hand through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. His cheeks were red, his dress shirt crumpled and untucked, the first two buttons hanging off strands of white string. It was attractive, distracting and drool-worthy.

Wait. Certainly- he didn't just... "What?" It was the only thing I dared allow to escape my lips.

We stood together in silence, he pacing back and forth and me standing, completely still, in shock. "You love me?" I let myself take a few paces back 'till my back (the beautiful white dress) hit a wall. I slowly slid down the red wall until my butt was placed firmly on the floor, pressed against the edge wall as well. I sat staring at my hands, watching the outline of Edward's figure pace back and forth and unknowing of what to do, from the corner of my eye.

Life suddenly seemed to be falling down. This -what me and Edward have- was never suppose to become anything real. No feelings, no attachments, no pain. Yet, he had said it, those horrible three words. He was the first to cave in and admit that we had feelings, besides those for our "other half", his being Tanya(my boss) and mine being Jacob (my childhood best friend). Now, like I could ever escape Edward's grasp. I was too distracted (thinking/dreaming) to even notice Edward's body slip next to me. It wasn't until he grabbed my left hand that I had become aware of his presence, or of how cool his body actually was. "Was it too fast?" He asked, pressing his lips against my wrist, and creating a trail of numbness up and down my left arm. The heat of his lips disappeared; his love overheated everything.

His fingers interwined with my own and he calmy brought my hand up to his lips and quickly layed kisses along my knuckles. I managed to whisper, "It's impossible."

"Love _is_ not impossible." He shrugged and tugged on my hand. "We'll just have to try harder then most people." His hot lips continued to travel along my knuckles.

My hand pulled back, whipping a few traitor tears that had escaped and traveled a distance down my cheeks. "Don't," I choked out. "Just- please, stop."

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. "Don't what?"

My eyes closed, all my body leaned against Edward in some hope that he would hate it and push me off. He didn't. I felt vunerable and sick and my world continued to spin round 'n round. "Stop making it sound like it's possible. Like it's a simple walk in the park to just be in love with a beautiful man-whom is engaged to my hard-ass boss," I cried into his side, hoping my tears would disgust him (they _were_ getting on his tux) and that he would pull away. He didn't.

"Just stop," I begged one more.

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy." Edward kissed the top of my head, taking away the headache that began to form. His fingers wound up entangled with mine once again.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Edward chuckled. "This is worth it though; I get to be here with you." He smiled, allowing his white teeth to shine in the heat of the dark room. "I get to do things that- that _dog_ has never dreamed of." The dog he was referring to happened to be my current boyfriend, the man I'm cheating on, Jacob Black.

"Guilt can eat people alive." I turned my head to side, looking out the window into a view of Seattle's waterfront and the boardwalk. This condo, my condo, was currently our meeting place, soon to be me and Jacob's place. Together. The place were we would inevitably have sex, cuddle and eat dinner.

The man beside me laughed, kissed my neck and rubbed my right arm, as if I were chilly. "Innocence can be deadly too."

"And just how?" I asked, sounding like I was at the verge of losing my voice.

Edward moved ahead of me and smiled that infamous crooked grin. "It makes your life boring, and lifeless."

I shook my head. "I love Jacob. Life shouldn't be boring or lifeless."

"Then why is it?" Edward moved closer, his lips capturing the jaw. The heat of his lips burned against the flesh Jacob's lips had also invaded, creating something that felt like betrayal in my heart. The heat and the remembrance of Jacob's lips against my flesh burned me.

_Pressed against the wall, my fingers dug into Jacob's back, his hot flesh feeling like sand beneath my fingers. Rough and hot. Through the noise of the pounding storm was the sound of our sloppy breathing and our messy kisses and somewhere was the noise of Charlie's television show, left on from Billy's last visit. Jacob's lips pressed against mine with as much force and as passion to still say this -whatever we were attempting to do- was still somewhat romantic. _

_The white V-neck Jacob had been wearing disappeared, flying across my room as had my jacket earlier. Our lips separated for a few seconds and Jacob took this amazing time to press his forehead against my own. He chuckled and placed both of his hands onto my waist. I bit my lower lip, in attempt to settle my breathing, unaware of what I was truly saying to Jacob Black. _

_Jacob grinned. "Fate's working for us, isn't it?"_

_"In some way? Yes."_

_His grinned dropped, only slightly, and suddenly his face was serious. "I love you, Bella," he murmured, his beautiful brown eyes looking into my own. _

_"I love you, Jacob." I grinned happily, and placed one hand one Jacob's neck and the other onto his waist. _

_Abruptly, his lips were against my own, a soft kiss against my lips. I let a much needed moan from beneath Jacob's mouth and tried with all of my might to draw Jacob's body closer to my own. He laughed from underneath our lips at my eagerness and slid a leg between my own two legs, creating an odd pressure and soaring amount of pleasure, that ran through my body to the very ends of my finger-tips. _

_He lazily traced my jaw with his lips, scrapping his teeth against my pale and almost naked skin._

I let my shoulders fall. "I don't know." Why had I stayed with Jacob, if everything felt like an ever-repeating cycle?

"He's the safe choice," Edward whispered, slowly dragging the straps of my dress down.

Not admitting it out loud, he was so true. "Then what are you?"

He paused, his fingers lingering against my skin. The eyes I had fallen for at first sight were now dark- an almost black in the shadows of this room. "I'm the monster."

There was no denying that, I thought as the dress I was wearing disappeared into the darkness of the room and everything became a muggy mess. The room got hotter, the kisses got rougher and the pain and heartbreak stayed the same, beating against and within my body. I came to the conclusion that work was going to be fun tomorrow....

* * *

Okay- I'm unsure of this one-shot but hey! why not let people read it anyway? I wanted to make this a story- I was just kind of typing. Anyways, this is all I plan to write. Maybe, in a few years (if I'm still here) I'll add lemon or something. Once I get better!

Oh, please Review! Much needed/loved!


	2. I'm Kicking Back

**NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**An: **Just a short chapter of the night after in Edward's point of view. Just a quick view. There won't be many of these. I decided to make this... not a one-shot anymore. I liked it too much to stop. Plus, with the little amount of reviews received all of them requested more. How could I resist?

Listening to: In The Valley of the Dying Sun by: House of Heros/ Drinking: Crush, orange soda/ Eating: Nothing / My mood: Bored

Epov

* * *

_I bit down on the flesh I had dreamed about so often lately. The woman, whom the flesh belonged to, threw back her head, gasping, and pushed the edges of her fingernails deeper into my back. I sucked on the skin till the taste of strawberry-lotion and salt was memorized, and left to linger under my tongue. My mind threw away all pieces of dignity, or whatever amount remained, as I relunctingly pulled my lips away from the deadly naked-neck._

_The woman arched her back and kissed my neck, running her fingers up and down my chest. _

Her pale flesh reflected the light of the moon, through the window her and the _dog_ would soon be looking out. Together. Her chocolate brown hair was fanned out on the pillow, wild and slightly wet from our last... adventure. Her frail arms were tucked neatly under the pillow we had dragged over from the couch, too lazy to get up and make our way to the bedroom.

I laid beside her feeling as if I was ran over by a truck, wanting to so badly go back to the other women I love and confess that this amazing night had happened and I was the one who convinced the women beside me that it was perfectly okay to sleep with another man, while in another relationship.

Eventually this would all come back to bite me in the ass. Hard too.

Maybe I should go? Leave this condo alone and walk the still dark streets alone, until I found some cab.

No, than I'd just be the jackass who pretended to love her just to screw her. And I'm not that _kind _of jackass.

It took no time for me to realize I was the kind of jackass to seduce a woman whom I did not deserve to sleep with nor look at. I was the kind of jackass who cheated on his fiancée with her most trusted employee.

Which, if you think about it, is just as bad.

I flipped myself over, turning away from the sleeping woman, no-longer a girl; something I had taken away from her and My traced circles into the carpet as my mind raced with questions, such as: Did I really just have sex with a women who was not Tanya, and enjoy it? Did I really just cheat on my fiancee? All of them were answered the same, with a simple, yet powerful, yes.

My heart pounded against my chset as I recalled previous dates with Bella; almost everything was a blur now. Unclear or fuzzy.

_The first three buttons of her shirt was open, exposing a mizture of cleveage and a black bra. Her legs were crossed and her ridiculously short skirt rode up with each flip of the drink menu. The red lipstick, smeered onto her lips created a look- deadly to most men, me included. Slowly, she dragged her tongue against her bottom lip, letting her eye catch mine. _

_I grabbed Tanya's hand from under the table, and gave it a reasurring squeeze. She looked up, giving me a small smile and continued to eat the rest of her meal. Her assistant's fork scrached against the plate, and suddenly my eyes were at her breast again, where her shirt was opened three buttons too many. _

_Without warning, the goodess's foot lightly tapped mine. _

_Shit._

_She was playing this game. And I just kicked back. _

I considered a drug (something deadly and powerful) was being used to help me pass these moments without guilt or regret.

And I had a feeling that drug was Isabella Swan, my current "love".

Because of this _drug_, the only thing clear was the love we had just made. Like this drug was only made to remember sex, our sex, Bella and I's moment. Which, my god, I enjoyed. Straining to pleasure her was the greatest part; I had enjoyed the fact she made it difficult for me to hear my name escape her lips. Just the thought got my heart to jolt with a quick 'thump'. With Tanya it was easy, she was easy and maybe that's why I'm in love with her. Maybe, that's why I choose her over the extremely challenging woman laying nude next to me. I could get it when I wanted it.

She had made _that_ clear by the second date.

I sighed and stared at the floor, which had the marks of my previously made circles. I saw the shirt Tanya had only picked out two days ago spread out on the couch Bella and me stole pillows from. My pants only laid at the bottom of my feet, kicked off from tonight's-fast action clothing take off.

The girl next to me stirred, and mumbled something in her sleep. I strained to hear the unidentifiable words that came out of my lovers red lips. My heart raced with the idea of my name slipping delicately out of her lips while in her sleep; it told me I was doing something right, and she was still fully capable of dreaming of me, even after sleeping with me. It boosted the ego.

It also increased the guilt.

* * *

_I know it's short, but as stated above I wanted to just give you a look at Edward's point of view._


	3. I understand

**Jacob:** Paige, is there a reason I'm only mentioned a few times in this story? I had this whole idea we were on the same side?

**Paige:** ... You had a whole hot and steamy make-out session with Bella! What more could you ask for?

**Jacob:** Some action!

**Paige: *Rolls eyes*** That's always at the end of my stories... when will you learn?

**Jacob: **How would I know; you never get to the end of your _stories_, Paige.

**Paige: *coughs* **Moving on (he's lying by the way), I'll admit to putting this story off a little, tiny bit. I can't help it. Anyways, I'm writing and that should be the only thing that matters, right? Although it is two in the morning and this isn't even my computer... hehe... random moments! Don't you love them?! I do love writing this story and if I got a few more reviews that would be amazing!!!! Anyways this chapters blah. The next ones will be awesome 'cause I'm bringing in the Boyfriend JACOB.

I'm a team jacob, unknown to most people... so I love Jake and I hardly have him in a story.... Okay I'm going to let you read. I don't know about you but I'm so tired.

Enjoy and Review!

_

* * *

_

_I leaned against the wall in the far back of the room, watching as Tanya drunkenly stumbled toward Edward. I felt my stomach drop and my heart plummet with it as she skillfully pressed her lips to the man I found myself lusting over. His eyes caught mine as Tanya released her hold on his lips. I flushed quickly and turned away, taking a large sip of my champagne._

_In the center of the room where the dance floor should of been, was a table filled with many assortments, and that's where Edward Cullen stood looking my direction. I didn't want to, but something pulled me in and I found myself hastily sneaking up to the table of my possible death. As soon as I approached the table Edward smiled and gathered more punch into his cup. "How have you been?" He asked making small talk._

_"Fine," I said, nibbling on a cracker I had picked up on random selection. I wouldn't be surprised if it had been some kind of secret code, this small talk. "Busy. Your fiancee has kept me very busy these past few days."_

_He smirked. Typical. And poured out his punch into the bowl. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him get himself get another cup. He must of noticed my curious look because he chuckled and explained, "It's to make me look like I'm doing something. Tanya's too wasted to have realized I'm doing the same thing over and over and if she thinks were making small talk, which we are, she'll join, invited or not."_

_I laughed and picked up another cracker. "She is _your_ fiancee Mr. Cullen."_

_He chuckled. "Yes, yes she is." Edward looked at me, his eye catching mine and at that time I knew I had said something wrong._

Edward threw his boxers on as I skillfully got a pajama top from the top shelf of my closet, where a few of Jacob's boxes sat. I marched into my bathroom and reached for the prepared Asprin bottle. Not only was my head killing me, but I was sure that my heart would jump out of my chest. I clutched the sink with both hands and dry swallowed the pills. Getting water seemed like too complicated of a task with a pounding head.

"That was real, wasn't it?" A voice asked from beside me.

I laughed darkly in response to Edward's question. "Oh yeah. We just slept together." It hit me.

Edward Cullen and I had sex! No. Why? "Fuck," I whispered, clutching my head. "Fuckin' shit. Jacob. What do I tell Jacob?" Then it hit me again. "Tanya! Edward, my boss. What am I suppose to do?! I have to go to work." I kept my head down. Why had I been so stupid as to sleep with Edward when we both understood that this was the worst idea to have ever came to mind?

_Edward chuckled. "This is worth it though; I get to be here with you." He smiled, allowing his whit teeth to shine in the heat of the dark room. "I get to do things that- that dog has never dreamed of." The dog he was referring to happened to be my current boyfriend, the man I'm cheating on, Jacob Black._

_"Guilt can eat people alive." I turned my head to side, looking out the window into a view of Seattle's waterfront and the boardwalk. This condo, my condo, was currently our meeting place, soon to be me and Jacob's place. Together. The place were we would inevitably have sex, cuddle and eat dinner._

"How do you think I feel?" Edward asked, raising his voice. That was the first time I had ever heard him yell. "You're not even engaged! All you have to do to break-up with someone is tell them it's the classic, "it's not you, it's me" line and you're good." Edward took a deep breath and ran a hand down my spin. I didn't have the spirit, nor the energy to stop him. He began to speak again, this time his tone lighter, but still covered with a burden. "I have to cancel invitations and plane tickets." He sighed and grabbed the Advil bottle from the counter. I assumed he dry-swallowed them. "I have to tell Tanya some bullshit. I have to pretend like I never cheated- or else I'd be a recognizable jackass."

I didn't understand why everything involved leaving our other, but I played along.

"We can't do this ever again, Bella." I nodded my head; no words could describe just how it is that I felt. My whole body was frozen and my throat was dry. I wasn't sure if I should have felt relieved or depressed. Both? I had just been dumped and the only time I had been dumped was in first grade when I incidentally said something about girls having better toys than boys. At the time I was willing to stand by that opinion, even if it meant Mike not liking me anymore. "We'll just pretend like this never happened, and we'll let our innocence stray away- it has to understand." His hand moved to my neck, his fingers felt cold against my skin, but I didn't say thing. I was paralyzed.

"I understand," I managed to choke out from the back of my throat.

_"I understand," I muttered to Tanya. She had a list of things to do and with Edward's gaze on me, I couldn't help but pretend like I was professional. Maybe after that, he'd stop looking at me thinking I was a tight ass. No fun in bed. Something, anything!_

_Tanya shuffled the papers on her desk and handed me a sticky note, I took it without a second thought. "I don't think you do." She smiled. "Good thing I'm prepared," she added as she grabbed two more sticky notes and tossed them to me. They fell to the floor before I could even react and Edward seemed to be on it by my first step._

_He crouched down and picked up the paper. His eyes scanned my legs slowly as he came up and suddenly I wanted to hide in a hole, a very deep, black hole. He slowly reached full height and reached out to hand me the two notes. I took them and sadly cringed at his touch, or shall I say his electric touch. He's fingers sent a feeling, almost a cross between a tingle and burn, soaring through my skin._

_I hated him already..._

_"You know what to do," Tanya giggled._

_No I didn't. I had spent too much time thinking about the god's touch, and gaze._

"I don't think you do," Edward growled, tossing the bottle into the sink.

I grimaced and looked up. My hair hung in front of my eyes and I felt the mixture of going insane and pure anger rushing through my veins, skimming my skin. "You're right, Edward." I shrugged. "I don't understand! I haven't since the beginning. Since our first_ fucking_ kissing I haven't understood a thing and yet I still played along, right into your little trap." I took a deep breath, and stared at Edward who seemed shocked and hurt. I felt the need to smile proud. But Edward recovered quickly. "You said you loved me last night. What else was a lie?"

Edward swolled hard and closed his eyes. "A large number of things." And with that he gathered the rest of his clothing and left without saying goodbye. I spent thirty minutes wishing it was that this was his only lie to me and that he wasn't going to go home to Tanya, and Jacob wasn't going to come over here and see me in an emotional mess.

I spent thirty minutes crying.

Thirty minutes I would never get back.

A broken heart I might never be able to repair.

Then I realized something mind blowing: I had exactly thirty minutes to get to work or else I was fired.

* * *

**I hope y'all don't mind that I write short chapters for this story if you do tell me in a review and I'll be cool about it. I just thinking this is a story of little words, but big meaning- but if you want longer I can make longer.**

**Review; I'm feeling _unloved_ at the moment.... I really do plan to finish this story rather quickly. Unless I change my mind. Does anyone what super drama or medium average drama? 'Cause there's two ways I could go for this story: lots a drama or a reasonable/okay amount?**


	4. Edward Syndrome

**Paige:** Why must be so mean to me? You're life is in the palm of my hand. I could kill you and hook Bella up with the guy she might really, truly love, and not with some_ pig_ like you.

**Jacob:** ...but you wouldn't!

**Paige:** What made you think that?

**Jacob:** You love me, and I quote, "I'm team Jacob.. blah blah blah" you know the rest. You're not getting any reviews. It's okay oh-so-mighty-author.

**Paige: **Well, if you're so amazing, you try doing this. Write my intro. Or this story...

**Jacob: **Fine. ***Clears throat* **Hello faithful readers, Paige is unable to write this today because she's mad. At you-

**Paige: **Hey guys... I'm not mad at you. Actually I updated really late at night, so I figured no one would review. That I'm okay with. Just please for this chapter can you review? Criticism is fully excepted as are flames. I'm trying to write four stories and this one's my favorite and is going to be updated more. So yeah, look out for those. Oh, some good old drama in this chapter!!!!!!!!

* * *

_I didn't raise from bed even though I knew school started in thirty minutes, but- what the hell? Why not? I was tired, Charlie wasn't around and all I wanted to do was sleep. God, I was desperate to sleep. So I tried to push myself into sleeping mode, but I found myself awake. I knew Jacob wasn't going to school today, maybe he'd show up here knowing I wasn't really going to sleep nor go to school. Maybe he'd call me to see if I had gone to school._

_We were best friends and he should have known. He would have known._

_I arose from my sheets and pillows and slid into some real clothes, and slipped downstairs and into the kitchen, where Charlie left out some cereal. I gathered a bowl and some milk and mixed it all up and began to eat. When suddenly the doorbell rang and I, at full speed, ran to the door._

_"How did you know?" I whispered after greeting Jacob with a smile. He stood on my doorstep with a smile on his face, wearing a navy-blue shirt, dark cut-off jeans black sneakers and his helmut under his arm. He stepped inside and grabbed my waist and I latched myself onto his body. He smelt of musk and old leather and instantly I found myself melting against him._

I didn't even shower to remove the smell of guilty sex from my body. Instead I spent two minutes putting my hair up, applying some eyeshadow and spent five more minutes getting dressed and ran out of my condo. It only took a few minutes for me to realize that I had two different shoes on and that they were placed on the wrong foot. I had done this before- after daydreaming about Edward while picking out my shoes, and Tanya had mistaked it for amazing sex, so amazing I was still in a daze.

Yeah, I was in daze for dreaming about her fiancee. I agreed with her. And now today I was going to be telling her the same thing and instead of the dream it would be a real. Can't wait.

It took me a total of eighteen minutes to get to Tanya's office and my work place and at the moment I really wished I had taken a shower. With five minutes to spare maybe I could hop into the gym showers and- "Bella!" Two warm arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. My body instantly molded in with the two arms that I had known all of my life and I couldn't help but let the butterflies roam free in my stomach. "Hello my beauty," he whispered, letting me settle to the ground, where then he began kissing my neck.

I blushed and turned around in Jacob's arms. Immediately, I was greeted with a smile and in return I gave Jacob a weak smile and a small peck on the lips, in which he gladly returned. "Whoa." He whistled, his eyes scanning all of my body. I flushed once his eyes reached my mix-matches shoes. "You look like a mess."

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes. My arms wound around his neck and for a second I felt the need to confess my whole morning to my boyfriend and best friend. Sometimes I wished they were two people- Jacob one I could be in love with, and Jacob two I could be best friends with and tell him everything. It would of been a lot easier to confess that way.

"I mean it in the greatest of ways-" Jacob kissed my lips hard "-with the greatest intentions-" He smiled and nuzzled his nose to mine "-My love. God, I'm so in love with you." He pressed his forehead against mine, and leaned in for a small, quick, love filled kiss.

_He took a step closer making me take another one back. "I'm in love with you," was all he said, running a hand through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. His cheeks were red, his dress shirt crumpled and untucked, the first two buttons hanging off strands of white string. It was attractive, distracting and drool-worthy._

_Wait. Certainly- he didn't just... "What?" It was the only thing I dared allow to escape my lips._

Shaking my head I looked up at Jacob and smiled weakly; Edward in my mind now.

_I bit back a moan as his hands ran up and down my arms. He then bit down on my neck__ and I had to throw my head back in pleasure, gasping. I pushed the edges of my fingernails deeper into his back. He sucked on my neck, as if memorizing my body; he might never have it again. I tossed gently any thoughts of Jake, knowing that if I had kept Jacob in mind while I did this dirty thing I might cry, I might even possibly throw up._

_I arched my back and finally I let go and ran my fingers down Edward's chest._

Nearly begging, I had to know why Jacob, such an amazing man, would love me when I couldn't return his feelings equally because now they were split right down the middle. "Why do you love me?"

Jacob's grin was gone in an instant. His hands left my waist and sailed their way to my cheeks which he grabbed with full force, to make me look at him. "Don't doubt me, please." He took a step closer and I could feel all of him against my whole body. I closed my eyes. "Just tell me," I weakly whispered.

"You're an amazing woman, you know when to push people, you listen to anybodies shit no what if you feel like shit or not, you make anyone feel gracful." Jacob listed off a few more things, but I didn't listen; I was preoccupied in watching Edward and Tanya skip in, kissing and holding hands. "-besides, you're an amazing kisser." My boyfriend smiled and leaned down to kiss me, in which I helpfully stood on my tip-toes to assist him and hopefully catch Edward's eye. I knew it was a horrible thing to use someone for another one's torture. I wasn't going to make excuses, it was horrible but something in me was obsessed, and desperately needed Edward to say he loved me again.

No matter what I had to do, I would do it.

Jacob placed a hand on my neck and pushed me against his lips and then quickly pulled away, with a large grin plastered on his face. "Well, that was refreshing." He chuckled and pushed my sloppy bangs out of my eyes.

"Thanks."

He grinned. "No problem they were kind of bothering me and I know how you hate to have your bangs hanging in front-"

I leaned up again to kiss me. "For the encouragement, idiot."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Tanya, with Edward trailing on her side. She gave a glance at me and Jacob entangled in our embrace and gave me a wink as if this was the guy I was stumbling over. "Hello Tanya." I gave Tanya a smile and ignored Edward. My neck twisted to Jacob. "Tanya, let me introduce you to Jacob, my...boyfriend."

Tanya smiled as Jacob let one hand off of my waist and leaned in to shake Tanya's hand, she eagerly responded. "Hello. I've heard nothing but good things from Bella," Jacob greeted in the voice he used when meeting any of my friends and family. Excluding Charlie of course; Jacob was almost like a son he never had and it was always casual when we drove to visit him and and Billy.

She laughed and gingerly greeted us. "Hi." They exchanged a few words, but once again I didn't listen. I let my senses go into full Edward mood, and even though I was aware of my boyfriend and my boss watching I couldn't stop my eyes from wondering and traveling Edward's body, all of the lines and muscles I had learned about from earlier this morning came back to mind and I once again wanted to crawl back into Edward's embrace, his smooth and silky skin resting against mine. He was good at convincing people and I was sure he could, after just one more night, convince me everything we did was legal, or that I was fully aloud to travel around between two attractive guys...

Edward watched my like a hawk, and I knew Jacob was aware when he pulled me closer to his warm embrace. Unlike Edward, his body wasn't cool.

And lately I was liking cool more then warm.

"So it's set," Tanya spoke in an annoying voice and smiled, gripped Edward's hand tighter and stared at Jacob and I pointly. "Dinner, just the four of us, tomorrow."

I smiled and grinned. "Can't wait."

* * *

REVIEW! Thanks... 


	5. Maybe I Should

**Paige:** Oh my god, I hated the Twilight movie but I just watched some FLIPPIN' awesome scenes from New Moon on YouTUBE and my god! I'm so excited!

**Edward:** ***Rolls eyes***

**Paige: **And oh my Jacob frickin' Black... Taylor Lautner... took OFF his shirt. It was amazing!!! Speaking of Jake... where is he today?

**Edward:** Couldn't make it.

**Paige:** ............ What did you do?! Haha. I love how I instantly blame Edward. Okay, so once again no reviews but I love this story, so I won't yell or not write... this story is just too fun to write, you know what I mean? _Seriously REVIEW! _Okay, thanks! Excuse any weird typos, I already found my self typing "I said this because of the ring I say sitting on her shoulder.." and not finger... hehe

Review and Enjoy! Also, one of my one-shots has been nominated for an Award of best one-shot... if you'd like to read and vote please do so. It's the Juice Box Wars...

_

* * *

_

I so desperately wanted to run to the bathroom and throw up all of my insides as they twisted and turned within my body. As Tanya turned away with Edward's hand in her grip, I knew I had to do something. And running up to Edward and Tanya, spilling our secrets was not the thing to do so I stayed glued to where I was with Jacob on my side, as if a small dog who had no where else to go but copy every step his owner made. It had a tendency to be annoying. I bit my lip until I felt Jacob grip my shoulders and twist me to face him. Jacob's eyes glistened against the newest ray of sunshine, shooting from between the wood blinds in the lobby, as did his white teeth. "You're okay with this, right?" He asked softly. I bobbed my head and batted my lashes. He ran a hand through my hair and cocked his head to the side. His eyes darkened and his smile was gone. "_You're_ alright, right?" I closed my eyes. "Bella, listen. Maybe you should ask Tanya for a day off. We could go home, and spend sometime together-"

"I can't." I didn't want to. "Tanya has a meeting with some big shots today and I need to be there... to take notes." What I hadn't realized lately was that lying was getting easier. I found myself able to lie in seconds, to make something up. It was like being a computer and then suddenly getting updates to make me even better. Too bad this was only making everything worse.

Suddenly Jacob's arms were around my waist and his lips pressed perfectly against my neck. "Is there no way I can convince you to stay with me today?" He whispered, his hot breath against my skin. My eyes softly fluttered open and I frowned when I caught sight of his light, but adorable pout. "Please?" He batted his lashes and looked at me with... puppy eyes?

As nice as spending the day with Jacob sounded, I couldn't. Not after everything that happened last night, or the other nights when I had stolen small kisses from Edward's lips. If I had spent the day with Jacob- it would of lead to something I wasn't ready to do with him ever again.

"There is no way."

* * *

The sound of giggles and soft moans came from Tanya's office and I was almost at my breaking point. Sooner or later my computer was going to fly at her door whether she liked it or not. Another set of giggles was released but instead of Tanya's screechy sound I was instead greeted with the soothing sounds of Edward's chuckle.

"Jesus christ," I muttered, throwing another pencil into the garbage can... That was the fourth pencil I had broken today and if I broke anymore I would be forced to knock on Tanya's door. What a stupid thing to put the supply closet into the "_whore of the year_'s" office.

And I was one to talk.

I wiggled in my spot as the noise in the other room decreased and increased. Tears sprung to my eyes and my throat closed up as I thought about the previous night, the feelings I had shared and the promises I had broken.

And now my feelings and broken promises are screwing my boss only twenty feet away. It seemed like I had given him so much last night, every part of us just evolved together. Like a puzzle all of our pieces fit- for as cliche as that was to say, it was _so_ true. And now it was being tossed away. Maybe he just needed reassurance that I was the only one, and it's not I should be pissed with the fact he's with his fiancée at the moment. I was just that one girl who he claimed to have loved.

It's not like I'm all that important. I sighed. It's not like I'm all that _g__ood_ either. It was obvious who had more experience in the ways of sexual behaviors; there is a reason Tanya's whore of the year. She slept around.

_Third week on the job. Three weeks I spent running around, grabbing coffee, shuffling papers, typing till my fingers fell off, and listening to my boss pleasantly having sex in the next room. When I had sent in my job application I had not expected it to be as loud as it is. Office sex was normal in the workforce; it was the fuel of daydreams, but why had it have to be so damn loud?_

_After Tanya's four o'clock left, she came out, her hair in a messy and tangled jungle-like order. I held in a laugh as she sighed and leaned against my desk. "I'm sorry." She smiled and shrugged, I shook my head and said, "No need. I'm sure you two are going to be very happy together." I said this only because of the ring sitting on her ring finger._

_She frowned and sighed longingly. Her face look guilty as hell and suddenly I knew was was going on. Quickly, I tried to recover from my mistake shaking my head and sputtering things along the lines of "whatever floats your boat", "I won't tell" and "I'll just shut up now."_

It had been six months since her four o'clock has called, or even had shown up and I figured they either quit or found a new spot to do the nasty. I didn't really mind that she was doing these kind of things... I was too- but I wouldn't if I had have Edward daily like she did. And some part of me wanted Edward to know that Tanya was this kind of girl- maybe he'd run back to me.

But I wasn't going to be the one to break Edward's heart, no matter what he had said or done to me. His love for her was stronger then his for me (although he claimed to have never loved me) and it would never equal. So why even try?

As Edward and Tanya continued to make countless noises I got back to work, typing out some of Tanya's work schedules and after I was done I left a sick note. Maybe, I'd spend some time with Jacob.

* * *

Never in my life had I felt so guilty holding one woman, never had I wanted to run away during sex and never had I wanted one woman so badly. Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan. She was all that was on my mind.

I sighed and pulled on the rest of my clothes as did Tanya and who giggled the whole way through. "Who knew you had it in you, Mr. Cullen," she muttered huskily, helping me button the rest of my shirt. Who knew I could cheat on my sweet angel? Who knew I could think of one completely different person during sex? Who knew I could be such an asshole?

Oh, I knew.

"It comes and goes." Poison rushed down my throat as Tanya stood a little taller and kissed my lips.

She batted her lashes and smirked. "Well, lets try to keep it here more often."

_"We should do this more often," Bella giggled into my side. I desperately kept my hands to my self as she drunkenly muttered something about my scent. I laughed, almost begging myself to say the three deadly words. No! I didn't love Bella Swan. I couldn't love Isabella Swan._

_I chuckled. "We should, just maybe, next time, you can stop once you begin to realize your slurring."_

_At this Bella laughed and elbowed my side roughly before saying something horribly clear. "Maybe you should stop checking me out." My heart stopped and my whole body became a wreak. Had I made it so obvious? Too obvious? "How's that for you Mr. Edward Cullen?"_

_"Maybe I should," I whispered to myself. I kept my head down and I sped up my walk, Bella trailing behind. I looked back behind me, letting my eyes soften at Bella's dizzy stumble. "Too bad I can't."_

"Maybe I should babe," I said, throwing on my tie and gathering the last of my things, and placing her things in the correct spot.

* * *

Dinner scene next chapter!

* * *


	6. Dinner With My Ex Lover

**Paige:** Jacob! You're back!!! I saw you shirtless yesterday and I almost pulled a fangirl, and by almost I meant I bit my lip to hold back my girlish giggles as you took off your shirt and helped Bella clean the blood off of her head, after she crashed her motorcycle. Damn... who knew you were so hot? *blinks* I said too much didn't I?

**Jacob:** Pretty much.

**Paige:** Yeah, I figured. But you totally missed it-

**Jacob:** What me taking me shirt off? I don't think-

**Paige:** My one-shot was nominated twice! Geez I might be a Team Jacob, but that doesn't give you the right to just talk about yourself all day. Really. So anyways, if anybodies reading this please read The Juice Box Wars, then follow the link on my profile to vote for me or anyone of your choice.... and thanks to **.x. Genius .x. **for both reviewing and adding my story to your favorites!!!! Seriously, I declare you the sickest person on the planet...;D

Also, if you want a lemon later- Review or tell me in some form of telling me. Thanks!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Most of the day was spent in Jacob's packed apartment, watching reruns and eating popcorn and, for me, sulking. That night Jacob dropped me off at my condo and I spent the night unable to sleep, with Edward on my mind. The next day I spent it doing the same thing until Jacob called, reminding me of dinner with Tanya and Edward. Shit. Jacob ran over to my condo with a few outfits and carefully we picked one, greatest for this moment

Jacob wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed his forehead to my own. His eyes twinkled with delight and I couldn't hold back the grin that hid it's self in the roof of my mouth. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked, running a hand over my forehead.

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed Jacob's warm, soft lips giving him my lie. I felt like shit. He chuckled and pulled away, and tucked the rest of his shirt in. He turned to the mirror and fixed his shirt. I giggled and came up behind Jacob, untucking his shirt. "It's just my boss," I explained with a grin. "You just have to be casual."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as Jacob and I climbed into a cab, heading downtown to some new, restaurant that Tanya was fully able to make reservations for in one day. I trembled in the seat as the driver approached the restaurant where Edward and I would have to sit and eat dinner with my boyfriend and my boss. Jacob grabbed my hand, and turned to look at me, "Are you sure you're fine to do this?"

As the driver pulled over I mumbled a quiet yes and tried desperately to get out of the car, but Jacob blocked my way. "Bella, you don't have to go. I'm sure Tanya would fully be able to understand that your sick. She can't be that big of a bitch?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob," I spoke calmly. "I'm fine. Just a headache." He looked at me with disbelieving eyes, and for a second I thought he knew everything. Finally he sighed and I softly whispered, "I swear that's it."

He eyed me for a second, then reached behind him and pulled the door open. He handed the cab driver the cash and stepped out, assisting me soon after. I gripped Jacob's hand as I caught site of the familiar bronze-colored hair through the clear glass. "Are you prepared?" I asked myself out loud. Jacob, who turned to me with wide eyes asked, "Are you prepared? What's that suppose to mean?"

I shook my head and casted my eyes downward. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

We soon arrived at the table after being greeted by a kind, older host who guided us to the table, where Tanya and Edward greeted us with large smiles. Tanya sat next to Edward in a booth and I sat directly in front of Edward and next to Jacob. The host, Aro, took all of our orders immediately and offered us a bottle of wine. Everyone at the table accepted a glass besides me, who stuck with water; if I spilt it on myself it wouldn't stain. Edward kept his eyes to himself (mostly focused on the table before us), unlike me who couldn't help but look at him every few minutes. Jacob and Tanya made conversation, in which both and Edward would join in occasionally. "We missed you yesterday, Bella," Tanya directed to me once the debate on Dean Koonitz and his novels ended. "I suggested taking you out to get a drink with Edward and I, but you had already left."

_I rushed into the bar, my body craving something warm to run through my brain and destroy all thoughts of Edward Cullen for me. For just tonight I could forget the man whom I lusted over so badly and just maybe I could run home, only to think about Jacob my loving, perfect, boyfriend. _

_"What is it that I can- Bella?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to meet the green-eyes I hated and mentally groaned. Of course Edward Cullen was the fucking bartender... Fate wouldn't want it any other fucking way would it? i have a meek wave and nearly threw my head against the counter with frustration. _

_"Hello Edward," I greeted sarcastically rolling my eyes. Someone somewhere truly hated me. "Can I just have your strongest drink, please?"_

_A few mystery drinks later me and Edward were in a heated debut between the movie Fight Club and the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I was drunk and claiming Fight Club was the best movie of any other movie made and Edward was sober, arguing that it was good, but not as good as a classic husband/wife/assassin movie. "How can you even, possibly, say such a thing?" I asked, pounding my fist against the counter. A few people sent glares our way, but I didn't give a care in the world. And it felt nice._

_"How can _**_you_** _even, possibly, say such a thing?" He asked with a smirk I found myself melting to. No, Bella! Jacob._

_Laughing, I said, "Stop that and answer my question." _

_Edward leaned forward as if he was going to kiss me and sighed. "I guess we've all got this different view on movies. You're obviously into movies that make you think, that excite you and at same time make you giggle." _

_Leaning forward, even closer. "And what - movies are you into Mr. Cullen?" I blinked a few times, my vision suddenly swinging a little to the left and then a little to the right. "Better yet, Mr. Cullen ...what was in those drinks?"_

_Edward winked. "Secret."_

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling all that good." I nudged Jacob's side. "This guy here tried to get me to come home, but I didn't and I paid for it." I had to listen to and Edward and you for an hour. I guess, in some odd way I deserved it for cheating on Jacob.

Tanya laughed and nudged Edward's side. He looked up from the table and turned to glare at Jacob. I turned my head to Jacob who had yet to notice the stare. "That's probably a good thing," Tanya smiled and her hand went under the table. At this point I was destined to throw up.

Edward's glare was still focused on Jacob and in fear he would mess everything I had lied about, to keep our secret I kicked his leg under the table. "Ow." Edward's eyes found mine and Tanya's hands automatically raised back to the table. Behind clenched teeth Edward said, "Although it did hurt _without_ you. I'm still a little sore."

Thinking it was a joke, Jacob and Tanya both laughed with me and Edward joining in with an obvious fake laugh. Tanya slapped Edward's chest and smirked. "Aren't I marrying the funniest man you've ever known?" She raised an eyebrow, and from the corner of my eyes I could see Jacob copying the same motion, except a small smirk played on his lips, where as on Tanya's lips was a small smile. As if she knew that the man across from her was always hers, and that everything (he) was perfect. It took a second to realize I was not going to pop her "perfect little" bubble.

"I have to disagree, Tanya." My bosses smirk instantly disappeared. "Jacob here, is hilarious." I casted a look to Edward, who looked to be positively fuming with anger. His eyebrows were pulled together, and his lips turned into a thin white line. I instantly filled with hope for me and Edward. To be together. If I had succeeded in making him jealous then I was well on my way of getting him for myself, for my own delight. He would be mine and I would be his. And life would be good. No, life would be fantastic.

Pursing her lips, Tanya offered a small challenge to Jacob. "Well. Let us hear a good one."

Jacob waved his hands out in front of him and flipped his gloss hair and smiled. "No, no. Bella's got it all wrong- I'm not all that funny. Just a few blonde jokes every now and then."

Instead of Tanya being the first to respond, Edward quickly said, "Well, lets hear one."

He looked at me unevenly, as if wrestling his conscious. I have him nod, letting him know I didn't mind and he let it out. "How do you get a one armed blond out of a tree?"

"How," Tanya asked.

"Wave at her." Everyone, excluding Edward and I laughed at the joke. Jacob noticed this and turned to me, mouthing, "Are you sure you're fine?" I smiled, letting my eyes answer the question and he briskly turned away. To, once again, tell another joke. Tanya immediately responded with a horrible nasal laugh. Beside her Edward grimaced and I attempted to hide my disgust. Jacob, reach for my hand and squeezed it tightly, and then pulled away. I knew he didn't like Tanya from that very moment.

My heart raced as Edward's eyes began to follow me. Anytime Jacob made a move to touch me, talk to me or gesture to me his eyes were on me. I felt naked under his view and instantly I wanted to hide in the crook of Jacob's neck with Tanya around.

If it had just been us two then I might of thought differently... Most likely.

Everyone ate dinner in peace and Tanya continued to talk and Edward continued to stare. About half way through dinner Jacob finally caught on to Edward's gaze and finally I was freed of the fire. Jacob's arm was around my shoulder now, as if to claim I was his and no one else's, and I neatly settled in, casted only limited glances to Edward. Every time, I realized, I snuck a quick look toward Edward I was just fueling the very hot fire that he and Jacob wanted put out, and I wanted larger.

"Excuse me," Jacob said. "But I've got to use the restroom."

Tanya jumped up in her seat and smiled. "Thanks for reminding me! I had to go too."

Jacob chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "If he continues to stare at you don't be afraid to say something or tell me so I can kick his ass later."

As soon as the two left to use the restroom, Edward turned to me and glared. "What is it that you think you're doing, Bella?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, generally confused as Edward took a large sip of his untouched wine. "I'm not glaring at Tanya, or staring at you."

Edward stayed quiet, his eyes trained on the table and the food below him. He nodded shamelessly and shrugged his large shoulders with ease. "I can't help it," he meekly whispered. "I can't get you out of my mind. It's disgusting how much I think of you."

"Is this another one of your lies?" I found myself asking if fad I just dreamed that moment? Had I just declined?


	7. LIAR!

**Muse: **Paige, guess what?

**Paige:**** *sweating*** What?

**M****use**: It's 103 degrees in Washington and tomorrow it will be 105! Don't you just love it? ***spins around with arms up***

**Paige: **Shut it. You don't think I'm aware. Idiot.

**Muse**: Humph. Hey, Jake guess what?

**Jacob:** What?

**Paige: *Slams hand over Muse's mouth* **You keep talking and you'll no longer be my muse. Anyways, before I die of heat over here in Washington I figured I should write a little this and a little that. This chapter is... interesting? And I adore the newest flashback, the first one in Ed's POV. Dear god, I really, really like it. Not because of the small make-out scene because of the awesome line at the end. I don't know. But my muse inspired it, and she also wishes to stay anonymous... yeah. Enjoy and Review! Thanks to **RavenclawRebel**, **:D :D :D :D**, **CHLOE.x**, **genesis-forbidden-fruit**, and **ninjanoni **for the reviews on the last chapter (and more). It's awesome!

* * *

"Are you just looking for another night of fun. To break some hearts again," I whispered, angry. I could feel the fire rushing through my veins and the tightening of my fist as it clenched and unclenched my purse. Edward's eyes grew big at my small outburst but settled back down.

Edward leaned forward, caught my eye and whispered, "It wasn't like that!"

What did he expect me to do? Forgive him and suddenly go climbing back into his arms. "Then what was it? What in the world gave you the right to step all over my breaking heart?" I choked back a sob as my voice cracked. "You knew how I felt about ...cheating, you convinced me to do it, and then you tossed me out the window." Edward looked down, ashamed and I continued in a whisper, "We did a lot of things together, we spent hours talking and I thought I knew you. I didn't take you to ever be a heartless bastard."

_Edward's arm nudged mine, and I giggled as I fell back into place at his side. I turned to him, stuffing my hands into my pockets and snuggling into my scarf. "You want to know something?" Edward asked, hooking his arm with mine._

_I nodded and giggled and allowed him the chance to confess his undying love for me... I wish. "Shoot."_

_He chuckled and we continued to walk through the snowy park, admiring the leafless trees and simple white beauty. "I can't stop thinking about you." My breath clung to my lungs, hanging on for dear life, but we continued to walk through the park. "I haven't been able to get my mind off you since I met you the first day at the office, when Tanya introduced us." He paused. "Do you remember that?"_

_ "How could I not?"_

He sighed and kept his eyes on the table. Something within me wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, and tell him everything was going to be okay- that we were going to be fine and I would happily runaway with him. That side quickly hid itself as I felt the anger pass through all of my veins again. "I deserved that; nothing gave me that right, Love. But if I have had the chance, I would have not done what I did to you or anyone."

"So what you're saying is that you lied about ...lying?" In response he shook his head but said nothing. I turned my head the direction Jake and Tanya went, and had yet to return from and leaned forward. "Why?"

Edward snored and rolled his eyes, leaning away from me. "You don't deserve a pig like me, now do you? My control over you was too strong. I just want you to be happy, without me."

I caught sight of Jacob and smiled, turned back to Edward and said calmly, "You're right. I don't deserve a pig like you."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, Jacob and I remained the perfect couple of the night as Edward stared at his food and no where else and Tanya made weak conversation, Jacob or I coming to the rescue each time. I felt warm lips press again my cheek and I smiled and leaned into Jacob's side. I didn't need Edward, the liar, that man across from me. The only people I needed were Jacob, Billy, Renee, and Charlie.

What more could I ask for?

_Edward_, my brain chanted. _You need Edward. _

"No, I don't," I mumbled. Tanya and Jacob turned to look at me with raised eyebrows. I returned the look and shrugged, pulling Jacob closer.

Jacob chuckled and kissed my hair. It wasn't the same as Edward kissing my hair. "Silly, Bella." He then continued on the conversation with Tanya, who seemed to forget. His hand reached under the table and squeezed my thigh, as if asking I was okay. _You're not okay. _I gripped his hand, and gave it a squeeze saying I was okay. _You're lying again._

Soon the dinner was over and Tanya was kissing my cheeks and shaking Jacob's hand. Edward ignored the two of us, his eyes clouded over, and he desperately hung to Tanya's side, keeping her small waist in his grip. A feeling -_jealousy_- mixed in me and all I wanted to do was turn around and not look at the two of them. Yet I kept my eyes set forward and my head up high. I could look at the two without throwing up just this once, couldn't I?

Me and Jacob climbed back into the cab and drove home. "I'm glad you're feeling better," Jacob said, kissing the corner of my lips. "I was worried at first."

I laughed and nudged his side. Jacob spoke up again, "Hey, how is it that you got that Edward to, you know, stop staring?"

Shrugging, I said, "Just asked him a few questions."

Jake whistled and put his arm around my shoulder. "Must have been some questions; he wouldn't look at either of us for the rest of the dinner."

"It's not like we were missing much. He's a meathead." _Liar._

_Yes, yes I am._

* * *

_"Runaway with me," I whispered into the dead of night. Her eyes sparkled against the street lamps, and her frail, pale arms wrapped around my waist. She kissed my neck, trailing her nose up and down my neck. The smell of whiskey, scotch and strawberry's invaded my senses as I claimed her's lips against my own._

_She giggled under my lips and pulled away. "Why Mr. Cullen isn't that daring? Two lovers, running away. But is it romantic or foolish?" _

_Running a hand through her hair, I pressed my lips to her temple and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Romantically foolish." She snorted and rolled her eyes, grabbed my shirt collar and stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips against mine. Her tongue pressed against my lips, as my back slammed against a brick wall. I ignored the stinging sensation on my back I allowed her entrance to my mouth. I bit back a pathetic moan as she stepped closer to me, pressed her tongue against my own and growled when she evilly pulled her lips from mine and answered my question with a, "No."_

_"Wha-What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. _

_Bella shook her head, and looked down. "I have a life here, I can't leave it."_

_I took a step closer and let my nose drift up and down her neck, taking in the smell of strawberries. "You'd have me. Forever"_

_"Sometimes." Bella took a big breath, and looked up with her glossy eyes, wide. "One person isn't enough."_

Tanya's weight shifted on the bed and her head dug into the crook of my neck. I sighed, pushing her off of me and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Bella Swan. Was she not aware of the effects she had on me? Last night was a disaster, and I could obviously not convince her to stay with me- runaway with me again. She left me alone.

"Babe," Tanya whispered, her voice rough. My body froze as her slim, tan arms wrapped around my torso and I could feel her breasts against my back. "What are you doing up? Do you feel okay?" Tanya hugged me against her, pushing all of her body against mine and I felt sick. Where was Bella, my love?

Sighing, I said, "I'm fine. I think I'm just going to get some water-" she kissed the back of my neck "- and maybe try and eat and maybe watch some television."

The woman in my bed, my fiancée, stayed quiet and laid back. Seconds later, the sound of her soft snores filled the room and I forced myself to throw on some boxers. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with cold water. I chugged that down in seconds, and strode over to the television trying to find something to entertain me. The last thing I wanted to do was return to bed with the Thing.

I probably shouldn't call her that, since I do love her.

Bella Swan. I deserved every piece of her I didn't get, I deserved the pain I gave her and got in return. I deserved every damn horrible thing that happened to me, whether it was getting caught or death.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I don't think I could write any more for this chapter. REVIEW!


	8. Charlie and Tears

**Muse: **Paige?

**Paige: **Yes?

**M****use**: Doesn't Alice in Wonderland look absolutely amazing?!

**Paige: **YES! I'm going to I-Max to see it next year, on my birthday. *smiles* Don't you just love Tim Burton, a true genius.

**Muse:** No. But you know who's a genius.... I AM!

**Paige: **Oh-Kay, as weird as my Muse is, she is correct. She is a genius when it comes to inspiring my writing. So,** t**hanks to her and **RavenclawRebel**, **genesis-forbidden-fruit**, **Katrinalovestwilight, Megs:), ****.x. genius .x.** and **ninjanoni** (:D) for the reviews on the last chapter (and more). It's awesome! And I wouldn't mind some more... hint, hint. I was going to add some car details into the story, but um, I don't really think Bella would know that kind of stuff. I grew up around mechanics so I know a little this and little that. That and I'm too curious for my own good. Trust me when I say it's a bad trait. I never stop asking questions.

* * *

**Chapter line: **"Bella, you're my daughter. No shirt overpowers you."

* * *

_"Running from your problems isn't going to solve anything, Bella," Charlie whispered against my hair, his grip on me tightened. I hugged him and shook my head, smiling. "It might be the only option you have, and if that's the case make sure to call me. I might not be all that smart but Billy's shared his logic, and I've got a good memory." I giggled and let go of Charlie, staring at the floor beneath our feet. "Just promise me that, before you leave."_

_Gripping the bags in my hand, I sealed my fate. "I promise, dad."_

Driving along the similar road, I lost myself in a world of confusion. In Jacob's car, which he rarely drove, I gripped the steering wheel watching the headlights reflect upon the familiar evergreen trees. The radio became exceedingly annoying with it's late night commercials so I quickly shut it off and listened to quiet humming of the old car. Unsure of what kind of model it was- I had never been very good with cars, with as much as Jacob had tried when we were younger, none of it had ever made any sense.

Every car was different, adding onto my confusion. I didn't even try to try anymore.

Edward Cullen didn't talk about cars, which I found an amazing relief from Jacob's obsession. Though that was never the reason for my sin, my cheating, my two-timing and my lying. I wasn't with Edward just because he was the polar opposite of Jacob Black, I was with Edward because he had something more valuable to me: Life.

Now, all I wanted to do was throw _life _out of the window. This might have been the consequence to wanting something more then I could handle. This might have been the lie I was telling myself nightly finally becoming true and tearing me down. This could have been my fate.

Whatever it chose to be, so be it.

It wasn't exactly my fault Edward had a charming exterior and interior and just thinking about him, made me sigh in pleasure. Jacob never did that to me.

Finally I arrive at my destination, and allowed my eyes to search for something different, something to mask my childhood, something that might of put me in this situation. I've convinced myself that everything I had seen, would somehow be transformed after my late nights with Edward. But the driveway to Charlie's house was the same, one side covered with small, green shrubs randomly placed in any order. Three feet apart, two feet apart. Random. The living room flashed with light and it was obvious that at nine thirty at night Charlie was watching television. With a light drizzle invading the sky, I ran up to the porch and knocked, once, twice, three times.

Seconds later Charlie, with his aging face; wrinkles and grey hair, was opening the door and engulfing me in a large hug. He flushed as he pulled away and greeted me with a smile. "Bella." His face contorted to a look of suspicion; I had never shown up unexpected. What was I doing here now, he was probably wondering. "Didn't expect to see you here. Why didn't you call, tell you me you stopping by?"

I shrugged and bit my lip. It was almost like waving a flag in the air; he knew something was up with just one simple action. Charlie had taken the time to get to know me, I loved it and hated it all at once. And it was moments like this I absolutely hated it. "I just kind of drove, then realized where I was heading, thought I'd stop by and say hello."

His eyebrow raised. "At ten at night?"

"Yeah?" I struggled to answer. The pit of my stomach felt hallow as Charlie raised an eyebrow, again, at my lie. "No."

Charlie dragged me into the house and forced me to sit on the couch. I laid my hands on my thighs and sat still as Charlie fished some popcorn from the pantry. What exactly was I trying to pull here? I could of gone to mom.

So why didn't I?

Maybe, I could run....

Was it too late to run?

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't notice Charlie setting the popcorn down on the table, watching me quietly. My eyes fell upon the small stain the carpet, masking the original off white color of the flooring. Years ago, I spilt grape juice in that spot, and cried nearly hours over it. I finally snapped out of it once Charlie whispered my name and grabbed my hand, giving in a supporting squeeze. "What is it, kiddo?"

Tears sprung eyes, and I quickly hid my face in my hands and let out choked sobs. Why was I here? Charlie, trying to sooth me, cradled me in his arms and patted my back with his rough, calloused hand. He whispered calm words into my ear and gently planted a kiss on my hair. I clung to his shirt as I cried my eyes out for an uncounted amount of time. "I'm so sorry," I breathed out, wiping my eyes and pulling away from the comforting embrace. "I should of called you, or came over earlier; you must me tired." His shirt was covered with smears of my mascara, and wet tears. "And look at your shirt, dad! You should of pushed me off," I huffed, wiping a stray tear.

He shook his head and rubbed my back, his tone was soft and gentle. "Bella, you're my daughter. No shirt overpowers you." He blushed and shook his head.

Confessing everything to Charlie took no time. I was ripping the band-aid off, right? He kept his face straight the whole time I explained the dinner, the nights before that and on and on. His eyes stayed blank, but I kept going, telling him almost everything but the exact details. "I'm so lost in my own head," I finished.

Charlie took my chin into his hands and sighed. "We'll talk about this in the morning, sweetheart. Go to your old room and sleep. Lucky for you, I don't work tomorrow." Charlie hugged me one last time and walked his way to his bedroom and closed the door. I sat with my elbows settled on my knees, and I continued to stare at the blinking of the clock. Until I commanded myself to lay back and stare at the ceiling.

The phone in my pocket vibrated, and I was quick on digging it from my back pocket.

**New Text Message**

**Edward Cullen: Is it too late to call?**

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I'll have more in the next chapter. I will be gone on vacation for a fee days, but I'll try to update quickly after that. Review!**


	9. Charlie's Advice

**Paige:** I miss Jacob.

**Muse: *****Holds up a bag of crazy core skittles* **Do you really?

**Paige:** Nevermind. ***snatches skittles and hides them hugs muse* **I love you!!!

**M****use**: One day I'm going to have to send you to rehab for those things. You. Need. To. Stop. Eating. Those.

**Paige: **You're one to talk, you have like three cans of carbonated liquid -soda- a day. Hypocrite.

**Muse:** ***hides Pop can and shakes head* **I hate hypocrites.

**Paige: *shrugs* **Who doesn't these days? Anyways, thanks once again to**.x. genius .x., Team Twilight x, iiLoveEdwardCullenxxx, teambellaedward, dazzled eyes22 and ****ninjanoni** (8D**)**for the reviews on the last chapter (and more). Um, I lost some reviews there, but I'm sure they'll make up for it with this update. *COUGH* So yeah, enjoy. I really like this chapter- the connect between daughter and father is always cute and I love to write it- although I'm never sure if I'm writing out Charlie's character correctly.

Enjoy!

And review!

* * *

**Chapter line: "**It's those pathetic lies he tells, that make me want him more. Just imagine my dating profile: Searching for a man with the small hint of liar and cheat in him."

* * *

I had never wanted to tear my eyes out so badly, as I had in this very moment, in this very room, in Forks, on my fathers couch. My fingers trembled against the keys of my cellphone, as I tried to reach for an 'Y'. I gave up and threw my cell down onto the tattered old couch, on which me and Jacob had first made-out on. It was horrible memory; as Jacob had reached to lift my shirt over my head, it got caught it my earring, tearing at my new sweater and creating a huge hole! Not only that, but I couldn't stop giggling, and oddly enough, neither could he. At the time it was refreshing to know that Jacob was as unexperienced as I was.

Now it seemed almost childish and so embarrassing. I blushed just thinking about it.

My phone vibrated again and again. I grabbed the phone, not daring to check the I.D. and greeted Edward with, "What do you want?" I seemed to have growled out and I cringed, closing my eyes for a few seconds. Edward took a deep breath, and started with a, _"I deserve that."_ I could see his bottom lip twisting into an adorable pout. Consumed with grief, I was quick to whisper, "No, you didn't"

_"I'm an ass. I deserve any moment -of any day- to hear that menace. I deserve much worse than what most people consider horrible. I derserve-"_

"Edward!" I clutched the bridge of my nose.

_"What?"_

"Shut up and tell me why you called."

The phone went dead silent until Edward made one noise, a small breath and a few slow words. _"I've come to realize that I am a horrible person, Bella. For making you do- everything we did together. I should of known you were happy with that... man, Jacob._ (At the mention of his name, I wanted to throw up)_ You obviously didn't need me to be there. Ever. And had I realized the consequences of my actions earlier, I would have never had done anything of this again."_

My heart dropped. "So you regret...me?" The back of my throat felt swollen.

_"I don't regret _you_, so to say- I regret the fact that I've hurt you so much. I would much rather have you without me, than watching me, if it gives you a life without the guilt of our unfaithful actions."_

"So, you're officially dumping me for a second time?" I asked to sum it up. The beat of my heart was erratic, my body awaited an answer to a most awaited question; Was it over for real? Forever?

_"If you want to put it that way, then yes. I'm breaking this off." _He paused._ "Again."_

He sounded almost terrified of my answer. "Oh. I have to go. Good night." I said that all in a rush.

_"Bel-" _I hung up my phone, held down the bothersome red button and waited as the screen shut off. I got a small glass of wine, the bottle hidden behind Charlie's food in the cabinets. I found myself pouring another glass, watching movies or staring at the vile liquid in my glass. I took another sip and leaned my head back against the seat, falling into an familiar world.

_"Hello, Ms. Swan," He greeted, his long, pale fingers moved to shake my hand. "Tanya's told me you're one of her best assistant's so far, that and you're very trustful. It's a pleasure to meet you finally."_

_Charmer, he is. "Hello, you must be Edward. Congrats!" And she had a three o'clock because....why? "The ring is absolutely beautiful and I'm sure you two will be happy together."_

_He smiled and let go of my hand, took a step back and wrapped his arm around Tanya's waist. His whole face seemed to light up at contact, and my smile almost fell along with my heart, to the floor. "Thank you. She loves it too and for that I'm grateful. Besides I'd do anything to satisfy my little angel." Tanya giggled and hugged his side. Obliviously he hadn't been doing enough before her three o'clock. "A ring is almost nothing to me."_

_I smiled at Tanya, who gave a wink and suggestive look, as if saying isn't he amazing? Don't you just want to eat him up? "How romantic. And from all I've heard- she feels the exact same way." About her three o'clock. _

_Pleased, Edward smiled and watched me as he kissed the top of Tanya's head. He leaned down, and from the the corner of his eyes, was still watching me and whispered something into her ear, Tanya is response giggled and shook her head. _

_"Excuse me," I said, awkwardly playing with my black skirt. "I should get back to work-"_

_"Oh, Bella." Tanya shook her hand and let go of Edward, grabbing my hand next. "Join us for a drink, or dinner! We'd love to have you and I'd sure love to learn about you, some more. We'll close up early and head down the block to that one Italian restaurant. How about it?" _

_I could never say no to Italian. _

_Fifteen minuets later I was seated across from both Tanya and Edward, an undeniable third wheel. The buttons of my too-small-black top kept on coming undone, two buttons too many. I rushed to the bathroom once I had the opportunity and attempted to fix my top; I was one to notice everyone's stare and Edward's was obvious. With the first three buttons of my top undo, the exposure of cleavage and my bra was attracting eyes, my boss's fiancée's eyes to be exact. _

_After discovering the shirt was unfixable I ran back to the booth and tried to cover up as much as I could, but that was harder than the task sounded. "Where is it, Bella, that you're from?" Edward asked. His eyes scanned my top._

_I cleared my throat and looked up from my menu. "Forks, up by the west coast of Washington. It's a small town. I lived with my dad." I swallowed my breath in haste. _

_"Ah."_

_"What about you, Edward? Where is it you are from?"_

_He chuckled. "Chicago." _

_We all continued to ask each other questions and I had learned of Tanya's hometown and her earlier work and how she exactly got in the business of running an accounting agency, how numbers were just her thing and how she and Edward met in a small bar downtown. Finally our dinner had arrived and I devoured it in almost seconds. It felt like forever since I have had a true, and delicious italian meal. _

_I was quick to pick up the desert menu, licking my lips as each thing sounded even better than the others before it. I looked up to see if anybody else was interested and caught Edward's eye. He looked down at Tanya, and rushed to grab her hand from underneath the table. I looked back down at the menu and flipped to the next page. I set it down again and lazily dragged my fork over my plate, enjoying the silence of our table. I uncrossed my legs from under the table and by accident brushed my foot against Edward's, who did the same. _

_Shit, did he just attempt to play_ the_ game?_

When I woke up, I was found face to face with an empty wine bottle, Charlie's hovering figure behind it. He waved a hand in front of my face and smiled, saying my name a few times. I immediately closed my eyes upon seeing Charlie's red cheeks, and fire filled eyes. It was too early in the morning to deal with Charlie, anyone or anything. I just wanted to go back to sleep... "Good morning, Bella." Charlie's voice was empty and different from all of the other times I had fallen asleep down here, being awoken by Charlie the next morning. Must have been the wine. "Have fun last night?" I could hear a smirk in his voice.

Eyes still closed, I shook my head. "No." Let me sleep!

I could see him shaking his head. I heard him set the bottle down on a nearby table. "Didn't think so. Here." Giving up on sleep, I opened my eyes as he handed me a glass of water, and turned the television off. His fatherly nature was comforting. "Enjoy."

I raised the glass of water, giving cheers to Charlie and took a few big sips. Half of the water being gone once I had finished it. I let out a breath and set the glass back onto the table nearby. Charlie sat down on the couch to the left of me and watched me like a hawk. "So, what exactly possessed you to drink all of my wine late at night?"

_My heart dropped. "So you regret...me?" The back of my throat felt swollen._

_"I don't regret __you__, so to say- I regret the fact that I've hurt you so much. I would much rather have you without me, than watching me, if it gives you a life without the guilt of our unfaithful actions."_

_"So, you're officially dumping me for a second time?" I asked to sum it up. The beat of my heart was erratic, my body awaited an answer to the most awaited question; Was it over for real? Forever?_

_"If you want to put it that way, then yes. I'm breaking this off." __He paused.__ "Again."_

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Lots of things." I didn't want to talk about it with... Charlie. Hadn't I already told him enough?

"Such as," he pressed, watching me with large eyes.

"What do ya' think?" I sarcastically replied.

Charlie's eyes drifted to my right, where the cell phone laid. "_He_ called, didn't he?" He didn't have to say Edward's name, it was obvious who he was talking about and his obvious distaste for the boy I spent hours, fawning, primping, laughing, happy, feeling in love over, flushed and crying for, was all too easy to detect. As much as I may have wanted to, I would never hate Edward Cullen, and I didn't want Charlie to hate him either. Edward was a good guy. Sort of.

It's those pathetic lies he tells that make me want him more. Just imagine my dating profile: Searching for a man with the small hint of liar and cheat in him.

I wanted Charlie to think of Edward as a friend, someone he could trust with his daughter, but the hopes of that coming true were all gone after last night. Charlie would rather have had me dating some homeless man, then a man who could tear my heart open over and over again.

"Yes," I answered without missing a beat. I curled up in the chair, bringing me knees to settle under my chin. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, and one by one they slowly began falling down my cheeks, flowing in a pattern obscure and uncomfortable. I clung to myself in hopes of having some warm feelings run through my body. But I felt nothing.

My father moved closer to me and said in a tone I was oh-so-not familiar with, "And you talked to him, didn't you?" I imagined with is how he would talk to Edward. Like he was on duty: slow, painful breaths between each word, and each word sounding like a threat against my life, in this case Edward's life.

Was I suppose to tell Charlie that earlier this morning I had been dumped, again? "... Yeah... I don't wanna talk about it."

He placed a hand on my arm, his warming touch instantly drying my tears. "You don't have to do this, you know? You could file a complaint against _him_, tell Jacob the truth and go down the the path of mending things; Jacob and you have been through so much together, and for it to fall apart because of one mistake- I won't have it. Bells, look at me- (I raised my head, meeting his dark brown eyes)- If you two try, things will work out for the best."

_M__e and Jacob._

_ Jacob and I._

_Me and Edward._

_Edward and I._

_Mrs. Isabella Black?_

_Mrs. Isabella Cullen?_

_Bella Black?_

_Bella Cullen?_

**Tanya Cullen.**

"Everything is different now dad!" I cried, hiding my face. Tears started to fall again. I felt the need to hide from everything and everyone. "Why can't you see that? Me and Jacob are two different people after what I did. And I do love him dad, I love Jacob, but I-I'm not in... love with Jacob Black." Finally, it felt nice to say.

Charlie took in a struggled breath. Without a beat he guessed. "You're _in_ love with...Edward Cullen?"

"Yes." The weigh on my shoulders was still there. I felt like breaking everything around me, I felt shouting my feelings from the top of the mountain and I felt like killing Edward Cullen, the horrible asshole I fell in love with. Stupid Tanya, stupid Jacob, stupid _me_. "Can't you see? Nothing is ever going to be the same because I want _one_ man and one man only, and that _one_ man, is getting married to my boss. My boss, Charlie! And Jacob doesn't deserve someone like me; he's so good, so nice and I screwed him over. Big time." For horrible reasons. And yet, regret is hard to find within. It's there but...

I _should_ feel bad for cheating on Jacob, but Edward had something different. Something I craved. Something I was desperate to have in my hands forever. I wanted all of Edward Cullen and nothing else. But I would never get that chance. And me and Jake were a failure from the beginning of this new job- new life.

Charlie took my hand in his and smiled a smile that didn't exactly each his eyes. I could tell, by the look on his face and by the feeling of his touch that he was disappointed in me for doing the things I did. It hurt to know that I did something that made him look at me this way- but I had to stay strong, if not for myself then for Edward and Jacob. Maybe they'd want that. "Yes you did, Bella." He chuckled, yet managed to keep his face straight. I felt my heart falter and slow- it's beat below average. "Yet, we can't all be perfect can we? Bells, people make mistakes like this all of the time- its widely common. And people like you -good people- need to learn that you can't hide it. How long do you think you hide this; you've never been good at lying?" A smile feel upon my face, and slowly disappeared. I wasn't going to tell Charlie of my new found talent of lying. He continued, "I think that if you believe everything you just said then you should go for it." He took a big pause, and let his finger trace circles into the back of my hand. "I'm not good at this stuff kiddo, but you're my little girl still and I'm trying my hardest to be good...with this-these...problems. Advice was never my thing when you were younger."

I smiled and pulled forward to hug Charlie, whether he wanted it or not. "You're great, dad."

Later into the day we were settled into a small diner. Charlie had ordered a large sub, with soup and a diet Coke. I myself settled with the first thing I saw that sounded good. The waitress, a small, skinny woman in her mid forties, with bright electric red hair flowing past her shoulders, with a large chest, dressed in a soft baby blue dress, and white Keds shoes greeted the both of us with a small smiled and made small talk with Charlie, as I awkwardly played with the hem of my black, dress skirt and listened to the sound of the rain pounding against the windows of the diner. I didn't bother to check out her name. They both shared a laugh about the weather and local, whom was new to town. She asked about Billy and some of the boys at the station, and Charlie's well being; he had supposedly gotten over a large cold that's been going around. "Well, I've got to run," the red head waitress said. "It's my break and I'm starving! Sorry for taking up so much of your time. Look! You've hardly even taken a bite. Please enjoy!"

As she walked off I shrugged and said, "She seems nice."

In reply Charlie shrugged and smiled. "Yes, she is. Now dig in. You need your energy before you drive back home."

I smirked and played with the straw in my drink. "Kicking me out already?"

Charlie chuckled and sighed. He flushed but played along with my playful question. "Oh yeah. I've had enough of _you_."

I giggled and took a bite of my salad. "Want me to visit next year?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He nudged my shoulder with his own and took a bite of his sub. We laughed and talked. I hadn't remembered being this happy in so long. It felt amazing.

After we ate I was rushed to Jacob's car, and hugged Charlie goodbye. "You're a smart girl. You can do this." He kissed my cheek, as if reassuring me of my decisions. As if knowing what I was going to do about this whole problem. The hole I dug myself in was deep and dark, and Charlie's "kiss" was the only thing stuck in there that brought relief to my life. I rolled down the window of Jacob's car and waved my dad goodbye as I drove away from Forks and onward to Edward, Jacob, Tanya and love.

* * *

So, I was planning on placing a lemon in this story, please review if you do or do not want one between the characters of your choice... and if you do from who's POV? Also I hope this makes up for my shortish chapters. This is pretty short, but not as short as all of my other chapters. _Also, happy ending or sad ending?_ Hope you enjoyed and review!

_Reviewers get to drink Charlie's wine!_


	10. All Black

_WOO. Chapter Ten! So, yeah. I've celebrated! Um, review and enjoy I guess. Three different POV's. Thanks _**_EdwardCullenIsSexy . xx_**_ ,_**_teambellaedwar_****_d_**_ and _**_CullenObsession114._**_ Your reviews are amazing and I seriously do hope to get more and more and more. If not then that's cool. Just break my heart why don't ya'?_

_Oh and my favorite word today is: Fuck. And it's been used a few times. Sorry. I'm not one to swear but it just is a day to say... fuck. Ever have those days?_

* * *

**Chapter quote:** "Don't worry. I bet wearing this you'll feel great once you walk away. All super bad ass and what not."

* * *

What are you suppose to wear when you're preparing to break a heart? I searched my closet, pushing aside the wrong kind of clothes for my pre-planned/dreamed moment. Would that black dress, slim and form fitting, hidden in the back of my closet work or that purple, turtle neck sweater with jeans that define a comfortable me be better than sexy?

"Sexy heartbreaker" or "you're better than me" look?

Or maybe I'm suppose to wear my average attire, with no makeup, cry my eyes out a little bit and play the "I feel horrible" card with the good ol' classic swollen eyes. Whatever it is I'm suppose to wear or however it is that I'm suppose to look I want it to be... perfect for Jacob Black and Edward Cullen, and the stranger I was going to have to wrangle up tonight. I had once been told sleeping with a stranger after breaking up with someone was "healthy and totally good" for you; it let you experience a new freedom from your ex.

It's a quick cure. That, or a reason to sleep around.

The idea of it being a cure was much for appealing for me, so I stuck with that reason. _It's cure. It's a cure. It's a cure for sluts. _My hands continued to shuffled through my clothes. There had had to be something, anything, in here.

_Throw the sweater out, _the inner girly girl in me yelled_. No one wants a turtle neck wearing girl!_

I rolled my eyes._ Like it stopped Edward fucking Cullen. _Oh wait...

I finally came to the conclusion that I needed, oh so desperately, a new outfit, made for this kind of stuff (breaking a heart stuff). Maybe they had a store that specialized in breaking up items, the perfect breakup card- if you didn't want to approach the poor person, or the perfect non-damaging lines to say (ones that don't include: It's not you, it's me) to the pool soul, or even a guide to breaking up with your long time best friend/boyfriend.

I hopped onto the bus, taking it down the mall, and running up to Nordstroms third floor, where I surfed the clothes. "Hi!" I was greeted with a simple voice, someone wearing a simple blue scoop neck shirt, and white, skinny jeans. "You finding everything okay?" From the corner of my eye I could see that her blond hair was down, past her shoulders, the sides clipped back. I couldn't but help notice she was absolutely perfect. Tall, skinny, pale. Every edge of her face, every bone was sharp and perfectly sculpted. I ran a hand through my boring hair, suddenly I didn't feel so good any more.

"No." I shook my head and bit my bottom lips. I could feel a few scabs gathering there, where I had kept chewing and bitting at. There was the quick taste of rust exploding in my mouth. I stopped chewing. "I need something that says... "You're great- but this isn't going to work" and I'm unable to find anything that says _that_."

The blonde girl laughed and asked, "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him lucky." My shoulders slumped. I turned to the blonde, who's smirk was almost killing. As if she knew what I did, and what I was going to do; I mean Jacob and Charlie expect forever- I didn't. Not after today. There poor hearts will be broken, and in no way can I help the both of them. Imagine what Billy would think! I could feel the feeling of guilt smear within me. I was almost sickened with myself.

I kept my gasp hidden in the back of my throat; the blond's eyes were the most amazing color of Topaz I had ever seen. In a rush I added, "And he's my best friend, turned soon-to-be not boyfriend. Probably not even friend. Ever." I huffed, turning away from the blonde and I shuffled through the shirt rack. "I just want this moment to be perfect, you know?"

She laughed. "Yeah I know. And I think I have the thing for you!" She ran off, towards the dressing room, leaving me to my thoughts. I had never exactly done this break up thing, and I was unsure of what to expect- would Jacob beg for me back, or would he expect his -our- fate? I knew Jacob was mature but his temper had always been ...there, hidden behind all of his muscles. Nothing violent, thank god- still it wasn't something I exactly wanted to experience at this weak state.

Jake was an amazing person and any girl would be lucky to have him. I didn't deserve to have him by my side, no matter what he or anybody else thought. He deserved someone who really loved him, and whom he really loved.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Another fucking day of work. Another fucking day of the mall. Ah, yes, another fucking day of boredom. I was rushing to get all of this over with, categorize the sales clothes, ask people if they needed my_ lovely_ assistance and fix my makeup. I guess this was better than working behind the counter; I didn't have to make small talk, or crack any small jokes and keep up with the fake smile. Working the floor provided me the luxury of sulking about my life, for hours at a time. Excluding the time people approached me with questions or I did that to them, annoying the hell out of them. It was always great to annoy people on the floor.

See one person talk to them and then seconds later, do the same. People are easily pissed off with this. In my defense, it's my job.

This was much more pleasant than dealing with the already pissed off people, who had nothing to do but spend their money. Typically I'd produce an eye roll at the moment, but I held it back. The girl standing at the racks, scratching her chocolate brown hair, and crossing her arms, as she surfed through the cornucopia of clothing she held a large pout on her face that almost comical. Worthy of a laugh.

_Time to do you're job. Stand tall, breast out- God didn't give them to you for no reason and remember smile like your a clown without the ridiculous makeup. Of course say what you're suppose to say then leave and go back to folding the new spring collection._ "Hi. You finding everything okay?" My voice was surprisingly sweet, and annoying. It was my floor voice. It just screamed WELCOME- now let us get this over with. Ask the question and I'm out of your life forever or until the next time we do this.

"No," the woman answered shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I need something that says... "you're great- but this isn't going to work" and I'm unable to find anything that says_ that._"

I laughed and before I could think of what was about to come out of my mouth I said, "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him lucky," she whispered. I smirked. Rushingly she added "And he's my best friend, turned soon-to-be not boyfriend. Probably not even friend. Ever." She huffed, turning away from the me and continued to shuffled through the shirt rack. She threw one shirt to the side and her brows shot up. The next shirt went flying. "I just want this moment to be perfect, you know?"

I tried as much as possible to hide my laugh. We didn't get many of these girls (the ones in a bitchy mood, trying to act civil and kind. They're easy to piss off and I love it), and when we did I tried to savor the moment. I knew what she needed. I excused myself and ran to the back grabbing a black, long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. Dark, eccentric, perfect for bad news or a funeral. I had this one planned for visiting mom and dad's grave, but hey, maybe I'm suppose to be bright and happy.

It's what they'd want- I'd think.

Whatever. I shook it off and went to hand the woman the outfit. She took it grace and elegance and for a tiny second I was jealous. "It's new, sexy, dangerous and dark. It just screams I have bad news, sorry bucko, et cetera." I smiled, it almost coming out as a grimace. "It fits you and your moment perfectly."

She ran her fingers up and down the clothing, until she suddenly looked up and smiled, saying, "It's perfect."

"You'll feel like a bitch at first." She obviously had no experience in the art of breaking a heart. "Don't worry. I bet wearing this you'll feel great once you walk away. All super bad ass and what not." I winked.

Seeming pleased by the idea she shook her head and raised an eyebrow. Her red lips twisted into a smile. "That would be...amazing."

I smiled. My type of girl. "I'm Rosalie, by the way." I introduced myself.

The woman gave a nod and held out her empty, pale hand. "Bella Swan."

With a smirk I replied, "Nice to meet you."

In which she returned. "Same here."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

You'd think I would be happy, you know?

This moment, the moment where everyone stood behind me pretending to be excited by my news. Bella Black? Bella Swan? She had always been such... a stubborn girl, she wouldn't change her name would she? She'd stay Bella Swan.

The kids would probably be named after her. But as long as she was there, and we were together, the kids could be named Frankenstein and Frankenstein the Second. Although Frankenstein would go just a tad overboard; I mean Bella had better taste than that, so no worries. Our children would be beautiful, full of life with large brown eyes and lots blood- so they could blush just as much as their adorable mother and their names would be fitting. Correct.

I think I'm more nervous, than happy. Bella's bound to say yes, we've been together forever. best friends for life. We watched each other grow up, we taught each other valuable lessons and we supported whom evers choice. We had a connection unlike anyone else and I was ready for the next step. And she had to be too.

* * *

_I'm done. Twist-ish chapter next. I was unsure of Rose's POV- she might come off OCC (although I'd disagree) for other people. I wanted to make her and Bella friends. Our little Pixie, Alice needs a break from all the other fanfictions of the world. That and I've never written in Rose's POV- that was fun._

_Review and you get to tell Jacob off!_


	11. Bella This Bella That

_WOO. Chapter ELEVEN! Um, review and enjoy I guess. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, those people being: **genesis-forbidden-fruit, RavenclawRebel, ninjanoni **and **CullenObsession114. **Reviews keep me going, so keep them coming!!! This is mostly a chapter focused on Edward and his feelings between Bella and Tanya. He's in a state where Bella is all he can think about although he wants nothing to do with her. He just wants to live his life. _

_We won't tell him Bella is his life just yet._

_I assure you this is a BellaXEdward story. You just have to wait. Patience. Also, for those of you who have no idea who Tyler Durden is run to the video store. Good. When you are there look for Fight Club. Get it. Watch it. Watch it again. I'm serious when I say Fight Club is an amazing movie! Hilarious, makes you think and just plain awesome! Great twist at the end. I didn't expect for a long while._

* * *

_**Chapter quote:** "Yeah, yeah I know. I totally like you. That was a bad way to say it, wasn't it?"_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I've created this illusion (I guess you could call it) of total bliss.

Tanya's gorgeous, we were made for each other, and we were happy together. (May I add that I pretended that the last two "facts" were true.) So what was it that produced the thoughts of Bella Swan? She's an obvious no no. There might as well be caution tape wrapped and thrown around her magnificent body.

Fuck it. I'd still would have wanted her.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, and was quick to check who was calling. The beautiful face of Tanya was on my screen, her large smile and perfect teeth right there. Her hair was shorter back then, curled into small, blonde ringlets, hanging above her shoulders and cupping her cheeks.

_"Tanya Cullen speaking, how may I help you?"_

I couldn't hold back my smile- I could hear Bella in the background, apologizing for dropping something. I snapped out of it. "Um, hey. You've started a little early with the whole...name thing."

"_I just want to get use to answering the phone with your name- We're getting married in two months and I want to be prepared. Besides, you should feel honored_." She laughed.

"Well, I am. It fits you," I replied. Bella Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Perfect!

_"It does, doesn't it? Oh! I called to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?"_

Sorry, too busy thinking of you assistant. Maybe another night? "Yeah, sounds nice. Where to?"

"_Um, I was thinking some place down in the U-district. They just opened that Italian restaurant and it's suppose to A-M-A-zing."_

Bella loves Italian food. "Didn't we just eat Italian with Bella and her _boyfriend_?" I could feel the fire within me spreading. Caveman stasis is a go.

She giggled. "_Oops. Forgot. How about, hm, that Japanese place you love?"_

"Yes. Sounds delicious! What time are you coming over?" Japanese food is always good for, you. You can suffer through a meal without Bella- for you're whole life!

"_I'm kind of busy. Pick me up_?"

The phone nearly broke in my grip. I could feel a layer of sweat build up on my forehead; Bella was going to be in that office, working, tucking her strawberry scented hair behind her ear and near my presence. "_Eddie? You still there babe?"_

_"_Yeah. Sorry. Um, I'll run over there quickly, then we can leave. Be ready went I get there, Love."

She giggled in response to the nickname. She loved it. So did Bella. _"Alright. Should I invite Bella, I just hate leaving her here-"_

"No!" I could feel the breath leaving my lungs, not returning. "I-I mean.. ahem. I want you all to _myself_, tonight." I purposely let my voice take over, going as husky as I could go. The image of Tanya's bare fingers running over my body was enough to create this trick that I actually wanted her tonight.

_"Oh, Edward. How sweet. I couldn't ask for a better man than you." _

I took a deep breath. The feeling of Bella's lips against my body- "I'm sure you could, Tanya. I'm sure you could."

_Bella walked around the apartment, her arms behind her small waist, her right hand gripping her left wrist. Her eyes scanned each piece of art in the room, each curve did not go unseen under Bella's gaze. "It's nice," she complimented, her bottom lip stuck out a little in approvement. "It says Edward Cullen all over it!" _

_I took in a much needed breath and watched Bella from a distance; the way her legs moved, how her eyes surveyed everything by quickly moving back and fourth, how the smile on her face made a whole, dark room a much better place filled with light and passion and finally, just how she tilted her head the right, then suddenly to the left. She tripped, and a grin came onto my face. Her drunken state was cute. _

_Even if she insisted that Fight Club was the all time greatest movie. _

_She was wrong. _

_"Except this. This is unacceptable Edward Cullen!" She pointed to my movie poster, an American cult classic: James Bond, Dr. No. I nearly gasped in shock. How could she say that?! "I disagree with, Mr. Cullen. Sean Connery was horrible. Now Pierce Brosan- he was good."_

_I smirked and shook my head. She's lucky she'd drunk and I didn't like her. I might of had to have thrown her out. "You're aware, that you're breaking my heart at the moment, are you not?"_

_She laughed and made her way over to me, gripping the counter to stay standing. I reframed from touched her; I wanted her so badly! Right here, right now. If she were in my grip we would both do something we would regret- I knew it. "I was not aware, kind sir. I was just merely stating that you have a bad taste in movies and actors." Her red lips puckered out. Oh god..._

_"You're still sore about that whole Fight Club thing?" She bit her bottom lip. I kept my feet planted to the ground, not taking her there on the spot. Oh Edward, you're pathetic. _

_Bella rolled her eyes and smirked. "Maybe, maybe not."_

_"You know, it's bad to hold a grudge against someone."_

_"This isn't a grudge- it's more like a hate," she giggle. "We'll never be able to watch movies together because we-we'll constantly be clashing. We hate each others movie choices." Although Bella was undeniably drunk, she kept up with her speech very well. Slurring everything, while also keeping everything in an understandable level. If you were drunk it would have been regular english, no flaws. _

_"I don't hate your movie selections."_

_With a smirk Bella said, "I hate yours." She laughed herself to the couch, where is made herself comfortable. "Nice couch. It's very..._soft_." She threw her head back in laughter. She waved me over. "Come and join me! I don't bite." She paused. "Or do I?" Bella broke out in giggles again and laid back down on the couch. I took in a big gulp of air and quickly made my way over to where she sat, staring at me. "Is this wrong?" She asked out of no where. She continued, "You know, you being with my boss an' all? Like, are we suppose to be friends or here, alone, bored, and one of us wasted in that case? This has to go against like a policy or something."_

_I chuckled and gripped my other hand. "I think we've broken a few rules."_

_"Oh jeez." Her fingers traveled to her temples, messaging them softly. "Sorry. If we get caught...It's your fault and you have to get me a job at the bar!"_

_She let her fingers go and closed her eyes. "We're not going to get caught. Besides, Tanya doesn't have a key and this place is in locked."_

_Bella shrugged and let her roll to the side after she shrugged. Her graceful chocolate brown hair fell down her shoulders, tumbling down in soft waves. "I noticed there's a fire escape."_

_Every building in Seattle was given the pleasure of a fire escape. "So?"_

_"Your marrying her, put the pieces together!"_

_Confused I was bound to ask, "What?"_

_"She's crazy, Mr. Cullen! She'll climb a mountain to get to you. She's crazy about you. That's why three o'clock made no sense whatsoever."_

_"Her what?"_

_Bella's eyes snapped open, and she blushed, bright red. "She-um-goes-to-to like... a massage place weekly, at three o'clock. Yeah! I mean; I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving it to her." She blushed bright red, again. I held in my laughter until she added, "I meant the massage."_

_I chuckled. "I know, Bella."_

_There was a moment's silence. I was playing with loose button on the couch, twisting it all different directions. Suddenly an enjoyable noise filled the room: Bella's snores. I casted a glance down at the edge of the couch. Bella's head was thrown back, her mouth was slightly open and her nostrils flared with each breath. "I have to tell you something," Bella moaned, she tucked her hands under her cheek as she flipped over to her side. Her nose dug into my couch._

_"Bella? What is it?" She smiled then went back to snoring._

_"I think...Yeah, yeah I know. I totally like you. That was a bad way to say it, wasn't it?" Her nose scrunched up. _

_I moved closer to Bella. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was deep. Jesus, she was talking in her sleep! "What you don't like me, Edward?"_

_"No, no. I do." Although she was dreaming, I wanted to reassure her that I was here, that I liked her more then she would ever know. I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. Then proceeded to throw a blanket over Bella. "I like you a lot Bella. Too much."_

"Ah, Edward, you don't give yourself enough credit. I'll have to fix that tonight, won't I?" Tanya spoke with a baby voice. I could hear Bella's soft cough in the background. "Look babe, I have to go. Love you. Bye!" I was quick to reply and put my phone down. I removed the muted on the television and watched Tyler Durden sell soap.

Times like these I wished for Bella to be at my side, laughing along with me. Instead I would forever be _graced_ to have Tanya, our children and our grandchildren at my old side. Their blonde hair and green eyes shimmering with happiness.

Imagine large brown eyes, bronze hair, Edward.

I smiled.

I could get use to the idea of Bella and I's children and grandchildren.

_ I could feel my heart beating against my raw chest. The air being sucked out of my lungs. I could feel the pain of my heart rotting in its broken state. __"I've come to realize that I am a horrible person, Bella. For making you do- everything we did together. I should of known you were happy with that... man, Jacob.__ (I grimaced) __You obviously didn't need me to be there. Ever. And had I realized the consequences of my actions earlier, I would have never had done anything of this again."_

_The other side of the line was quiet for a few seconds until Bella's soft and beautiful voice broke. "So you regret...me?" I could see her biting her bottom lips, tears in her eyes. Suck it up Edward. Be a man._

_"I don't regret __you__, so to say- I regret the fact that I've hurt you so much. I would much rather have you without me, than watching me, if it gives you a life without the guilt of our unfaithful actions." It was nice to say, but painful to know that this was the last real conversation I would share with Bella. _

_"So, you're officially dumping me for a second time?" _

_Taking a deep breath I answered, "If you want to put it that way, then yes. I'm breaking this off." I__ paused.__ "Again."_

_"Oh. I have to go. Good night." Bella was quick to hang up the phone. She didn't understand! I wanted her, but I wasn't worth it!_

...

Then again... maybe I shouldn't get use to that idea.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

_Review and you get to knock some sense into Edward and for _**_ninjanoni's_**_ sake, punch Jacob in the *stupid* face. I'll hold them for ya'! _


	12. Life Isn't a Movie

_Chapter Twelve. Two words: Short and filler. What else can I say? Sorry? It also took me forever to write this chapter, for which I apologize. I've been so busy with almost starting school and family/friends. My brother's been gone for 6 days and I thought I would be able to write but I guess that didn't help. I've also been seriously lazy too. Big thanks to all of you who reviewed: **RavenclawRebel**, **ninjanoni** (I'm actually quiet entertained by your reviews and have no idea whether or not I replied to the last one.... yeah... sorry you've been losing many nights of sleep because of me. Oops! Keep on writing those reviews please- total highlight of my day... for the oddest of reasons... and I live in the city! There's plenty of things to be amazed and highlighted by!), **teambellaedward**, and **CullenObsession114**. You all rock my socks. _

* * *

_**Chapter quote:** "Life isn't a movie, Princess."_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Dear Jacob Black,

Don't hate me. I didn't want to do it at first. It just kind of happened. It was dark and I was confused!

I'd understand if you'd never want to see me again.

I'm unstable.

I'm incorrect.

I'm stubborn.

It's not you, it's me!

I cheated on you. A few times. 

I love you, but I'm not in love with you.

There's other fish in the sea. I'm more of a land person, who likes to take tiring hikes. You like swimming.

You and I are a bad choice. We'll never make it in the long run.

I'm not loyal and if I haven't already, I'll break your heart.

You might want to run me over with your car, and for that I'd understand; I'd want to run myself over too.

You'll never love me, like he did and for that very reason I can never be with you again.

What we had was special, but I'm kicking you out of my life.

I think you and me are better off friends. What do you say?

You don't love me. I don't love you.

I love Edward Cullen. Sorry bucko!

I had the outfit. Now I needed the dangerous words.

The painstaking horrible words.

Something that made you shiver as you read or heard them. They had to be that bad, and that heartbreaking for Jacob.

The blonde gripped the coffee mug in her hands, as if clinging to the last of the world's heat and raised an eyebrow. From her seat, she watched my uneven pacing up and down this walkway, back and fourth. "What could I say?" I spun around quickly to face Rosalie who raised an eyebrow, and shook her head.

"Why don't you try the truth?" I scoffed. As if it's that easy.

I laughed bitterly. "The truth's not that bad it is?" I groaned, and began pacing The Bistro again. Sudden realization hit me. "Oh God, it is!"

Rosalie took a sip of her coffee, and wrapped her arms around her body. "Pretty much."

"You're really helpful," I muttered sarcastically, after rolling my eyes. I stopped and caught sight of my clock. Shit! "I should go. Maybe when I get there everything will pop and I'll have the correct thing to say, running from my mouth." I gathered my bag and chugged down the rest of my coffee.

"Life isn't a movie, Princess," Rosalie muttered to herself. Her blond hair fell past her shoulders as she reached back and unclipped her hair pins. She slid them into her pocket, standing up with her coffee mug in her tight grip. She cleared her throat and smiled a sickly smile. I could feel my insides twist; she was right.

"You are right." I sat back down in defeat. My stubborn attitude flew away days ago.

She cleared her throat and sat down across from me. Her eyes felt as cool as ice as they stared back at me. "Tell him the truth. Every bit of the truth."

How hard could it really be? "Sure! I mean why the hell not? I'm going to rot in hell anyways, might as well make this an awesome life and break Jacob's heart."

Rosalie grinned and stood up and before leaving said, "After that we'll go out. Drink the nights away. You need it." Earlier we exchanged numbers, skillfully texting. At first texting Rosalie was odd because she was the girl who helped me in the store, the gorgeous girl who deserved to hang onto the sides of beautiful men like Edward Cullen and text other beautiful people of her status and not "that one girl who wanted to break her boyfriend's heart". God only knows what she really thinks about me now. The fact that we were getting coffee on the same day was almost heart wrenching. This woman had other places to be. She probably had some magazine to model for, or some article to write on the connections between shopper and worker. I was quiet possibly her pawn in some sick experiment.

That or she was just some woman who generally liked to screw with people. If that were the case, she was good, very good.

I drove home extremely anxious to have this week over, to forget Jacob, Edward and Charlie/Billy. Kind of funny it's all guys I deeply care for, isn't it?

I was quick to throw off all of my clothes when I got home and change into my "kick ass heart wrenching" outfit. The black shirt hugged every curve of my slim body -although I'd gained a few pounds since the whole "I slept with Edward Cullen while dating Jacob" incident and was now gaining noticeable weight. Where there use to be a smooth and small bump and was good and healthy amount of chub. My thighs had also grown thicker in the course of a few days. Not by much.

Secretly I was enjoying it.

The pants Rosalie had given me were a dark, almost black, denim, skinny and also very fitting. I was tempted to slip on a pair of black death-heels but reframed. Die today or die later?

I slipped on a pair of silver flats and ran my fingers through my hair, unsure if I was ready or not.

**Jacob's POV**

I hated the fact that I felt the constant need to have Bella by my side. While she was at work, taking her time getting ready, even visiting her dad I wanted to hold her ridiculously tight and never let her go. There was always that possibility of a flood- what if she was swept away? She's never been a strong swimmer. Or what if the Mt. Rainer finally decided to take a shit on this state- it's active and deadly- and it spread it's horrible/toxic ashes into my sweet Bella's lungs, even the possibility of her being burnt to a crisp made my heart stop. Everything about her made my heart wither.

Sometimes a man needs a break. Sometimes I need to kick back, shoes off and flip on some good ol' sports.

But then I'd think of the way she tossed her hair out of her eyes and how it was ridiculously annoying to some- but I loved it. Or the way her cheeks flooded with blood when someone said something to embarrass her, or when she tripped and fell. She was adorable and all mine.

There was no way to escape the idea of me and Bella or just Bella alone. She was there, as annoying as it may be, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

So the way I was going to do this was simple: I'd get down on my knee, and ask the question. She'd have to say yes. We planned this out years ago, when we were kids and convinced that we only had to marry each other or else we'd be betraying our promise to always be best friends for life.

I was dressed in casual dark jeans, and a white shirt and leather jacket. The jacket never failed.

After every moment we had gone through, this was the time. We might as well had said our wedding vows in the past.

_"You're serious about this?"_ My dad's voice was quiet and calm with an ounce of hesitation.

I shook my head. Knowing dad couldn't see that I said, "Yes."

_"You're really ready for a wife? For kids?" _Old bastard.

"Dad," I groaned. He did he need the reassurance? We're not kids anymore, we've grown up. "I've known Bella since we were _kids_, I know I'm ready for this. For anything!"

Dad chuckled on the other line. _"Is Bella ready for this?"_

The thought -more like question- had struck me a few times in the past. We (being Bella and I) had talked about having a small ceremony on the beach of La Push if we could the weather on our side in the summer, or in a small church. Nothing too special. Simple, the way Bella liked it. "We've talked about it a few times. She's not completely fond of the idea but I think I can coax her into it," I joked. She'd say yes. Bella couldn't say no. We were in love, nothing could stop that even if she is stubborn.

After a few seconds of silence dad finally spoke, "_I'm happy for you, son. I am really. Don't do anything stupid and visit me soon. Come visit the boys, Charlie and home._" I gave a grunt in response. My only home was with Bella. "_When do you plan to ask?"_

"Sometime very soon." I grinned. "I'm hoping tonight. If not. Tomorrow."

_"Am I allowed to tell Charlie?"_

"It wouldn't be new news for him; I called him to ask for Bella's hand about a week ago. He sounded happy. You two could celebrate together though."

Dad laughed, "_Since when are you the proper gentleman_?"

I chuckled and ran a dirty hand through my hair. I had to cut that soon. "Since now I guess." I sighed and caught the time out the corner of my eye. "Look, I have to go. Bella and I are going out for dinner and then a nice walk and if I don't leave soon I'm going to be late."

Dad and I exchanged quick goodbyes and I threw my cellphone into my pocket, running out of my apartment and locking the doors. I jumped into my car and drove down the street, blasting my music and thoughts of Bella and her soon-to-be answer away. Who knew something could be so fucking nerve racking? Her answer was obvious and my head knew this.

* * *

Sorry for the awesome shortness of this chapter! Originally it was only going to be like 1000 words at the most. And somehow I doubled that.

_Review and you can punch Jacob anywhere but the face; that's for _**_ninjanoni! _**

_Or if you're like me (Fellow Jacob lovers) then you can smack Bella! Your choice! You can only smack (hit, punch, kick, stab and shank counts also) one!!!!_


	13. I Promise

_Chapter Thirteen. A few more chapters to go. I think. Who knows. I'm just making up this story as I go along. GASP! I admit it. I have no plans!!! Anything I have planned in the past has yet to happen... oops. Hey thanks to:** genesis-forbidden-fruit, RavenclawRebel, ninjanoni, .x. genius .x. and CullenObsession114! **Most of the reviews revolved around hurting someone but that's fine by me! Jacob's pretty bruised and scarred, and Bella's a little soar from that last kick but they were able to show up for their performance. No worries! Also thanks to the people who have been putting this story on their alerts and favorites (... try to review once pretty please!)._

_Review and Enjoy! And if you're pissed at me, than I'd understand. I'd be pissed at me too. Oh, Bella and Edward next chapter!!!!! I swear!!! Tanya happens to have tomorrow off, unlike Bella....ohhhh and Edward might not be able to reframe._

* * *

**Chapter Quote: **_"I love you. I've wanted this for so long... Bella, make me the happiest soul on the planet and marry me!"_

* * *

When I finally arrived at the small diner Jacob invited me to, Jacob wrapped me into his warm arms, and latched to me. Some part of me wanted to latch back and throw my arms around him, possibly sob into his chest, but I reframed and I stood still in his arms. The outfit I wore was not as helpful as I had imagined it to be. I wasn't feeling so kick ass at the moment. I didn't even feel like a bitch. I felt like my world was slowly falling apart. Everything I had worked for was now gone and the only to fix what I had started and find a way out was to lie, stay with Jacob and play the part.

I've become a talented liar and why let my skills go to waste?

Jacob and I ate dinner in silence. I strained to let the words slip from my mouth. _Just say it!_ Some part of me urged to shove everything at Jacob once. Jacob finally spoke, asking me how I was and if my drink was any good.

"Fine. I'm-" I paused, how was I? God only knows... "The drink's delicious."

His eyes filled with concern. Why had I been so quiet he might of been asking. Who was I tonight?

"You look amazing." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "Different, but I like it." His eyes squinted. "Are you hiding something from me?"

My eyes grew big and I nearly leapt from my seat, shouting, "What?!" Half of the restaurant's eyes were on me, watching me with an either amused or confused look. Some gave me a look of pity, sighing and turning back to their meals. I blushed and grimaced. Oh what a night....

Jacob chuckled. "You're dressed in all black dear. It's obvious."

_Was it really? Holy shit! I'm sorry! I didn't want to it just happened and- and- I couldn't stop it! I thought about you, before, I cried over you and- It just happened!!!_ He continued, "You're a... (he leaned in closer, his chest laying on the table between the two of us. His eyes sparkled in delight) _spy_." He gave a laugh, in which I dryly joined, letting out a quick breath of relief.

"Yep. You caught me." My lips twisted into a smile. Of sorts. My stomach dropped and my insides twisted with distaste and nervousness. "I'm a spy. I've been sent to investigate you, Mr. Black." Might as well play along, we'd never do this again.

"Really? You'd give up that easy? What kind of spy are you?!" He smiled, demanding to know and fumbled with his thumbs. He looked to be struggling, as if holding something back.

I grumbled, "Not a very good one." I leaned back in my seat, watching Jacob with a raised eyebrow. He copied my movements, instead crossing his arms. I had to admit (as much as I hated to think, or feel this way), he looked good.

We continued to play this game for awhile, me accusing Jacob of an obvious crime he did not commit and him confessing guilty. We shared a laugh over dinner and we were a happy couple. Edward Cullen was forgotten, along with my horrible past. It was a breath of fresh air. And totally going off of my origninal plan. I needed to dump this man immediately!

Soon after finishing dinner, Jacob and I took a walk long the boardwalk. As the sun was setting in the horizon we griped each others hands in comfort. How could I break this man's heart tonight or ever? He had been through everything with me. When I first got my period, who was I first to freak out to- Jacob! He was my first kiss, my first for almost everything! My first love. The first man I ever cheated on, my first best friend.

_Edward Cullen and I had sex! No. Why? "Fuck," I whispered, clutching my head. "Fuckin' shit. Jacob. What do I tell Jacob?" Then it hit me again. "Tanya! Edward, my boss. What am I suppose to do?! I have to go to work." I kept my head down. Why had I been so stupid as to sleep with Edward when we both understood that this was the worst idea to have ever came to mind?_

I hated what I did to him, what I had secretly become. I truly felt bad and sorry for him, my heart ached more than ever.

"What's on your mind," Jake finally spoke. He tugged on my and hand and pulled me over to a concrete block, we both sat down, our knees touching and our hands wrapping in each others. "You seem different. Are you feeling okay?"

I blushed and glanced down at our tangled fingers. I could feel his eyes on my scalp quietly watching me. "I'm fine. I feel good. And I was just thinking about how amazing you are and..."

"And?" He sounded pleased but weary. I felt as if I was caught in a web of shit.

"How you've always been there for me." I finally met his eyes. His brown orbs were dark. "And how I don't deserve you."

Warm fingers wound around my chin, coming undone from my fingers. Jacob caressed my cheek and kissed every part of my face but my lips, which grew dry with each and every kiss. Half of me wanted Jacob, the other half wanted to shove him away and demand a break up. Why couldn't my other half stand up and defend itself? Jacob rested his forehead against my own, and gripped my hands again and pulling them to his chest. "I don't deserve you, Bella."

Oh sweet Lord! "Jacob, I've-"

"Wait." Jacob's forehead still rested on me. I could feel the heat soaring through my body, and swimming through my insides. Edward had this effect too. Except his touch was cold. Just as thrilling as the heat Jacob provided. "Before you say anything, before anything comes out of those beautiful and delicous lips let me say this: I love you. I've wanted this for so long... Bella, make me the happiest soul on the planet and marry me!"

My throat closed up. And tears came to the corners of my eyes. Oh god. "What?" My voice came out as a horse whisper. "You want to marry me? Why? Why on earth would you want me?!"

"Because I love you, and I know you love me." I could feel my heart stop in my chest. His forehead left mine. And suddenly he was on one knee in front of me, gripping one of hand's with his own. Another one of his hand's was searching his jacket pocket until it pulled out a small, black box. Oh please. No!!! A crowd of at least twenty gathered around us, smiling, thinking I was crying tears of pure joy. "Please marry me!" He pleaded.

"Jacob," I whispered. "This is unbelievable." I had come here set on destroying our relationship, while he had come prepared to create an ever large relationship between the two of us. How ironic.

Jacob looked at me with his puppy-like eyes, as did the crowd of now thirty. "Please?"

How could I deny? In front of all of these people. "Say yes!" Someone shouted from the crowd. After that a few shouts of agreement came along. "They only come like this every few years, girl! Grab it while you can!" Some woman yelled. She was right. Jacob was a rare type of man.

I laughed, my body shaking. Deary... what would Rosalie say now? Edward? Tanya? What does Charlie think?

_"I want you to have a normal life, Bella." Edward sighed. His breath was shaky and his eyes were an extremely dark green color. "Have kids and be happy with someone but me!" My eyes watched his every move and step. I could feel his fingers massaging my skull, skillfully rubbing circles and creating a feelings of pure and one hundred and ten percent pleasure. My body hadn't felt so amazing in days. Hell! My body hadn't been this relaxed in years. _

_I loved every second of every touch Edward sent/gave me. _

_I said, "And yet you're doing this. Running your hands through my hair and looking at me with those eyes. You know I can't stand those eyes." _

_He chuckled. "Sorry." His forehead touched mine and held it's place, right there. It was correct. Everything felt correct. "I can't help this. Touching you, your hair- whatever. I can't stop. Feel free to stop me whenever you like, the power is permanently in your hands." _

_"Tanya must love that," I muttered, hoping Edward couldn't understand._

_"I never feel this way with Tanya. Only you, Love." My god. My heart pounded against my chest. He had to say those kinds of things? Make me feel special? Had he never realized I was nothing compared to that woman? She was strong, a great liar and probably amazing in bed. I was an amateur in the ways of cheating, lying and sex. Just great! Edward spoke up again, "But please, promise me that if you are given the chance to have a normal life, take it! Marry and have kids. Teach them the value of love. Promise me!" His touch wasn't so electrifying anymore. _

_My eyes clutched shut. Don't promise, Bella! "I-I Promise."_

"Well?" Someone shouted. "What's your answer? The man's waiting!"

I promised. Shit. I promised Edward. I had broken enough promises, I couldn't do that anymore. Not to Edward. Or anybody. "Yes, Jacob." My whole body shook. I will burn in Hell for this. Rosalie will chop me in half. Edward will never love me. "I'll marry you."

Jacob jumped up in excitement, along with the crowd. They all stood around watching as Jacob slipped the silver band onto my ring. The square-cut diamond was amazing and purely simple. Just what I had always wanted. He knew me too well. Tears fell down my cheeks as Jacob embraced me and the crowd came towards us, giving/wishing us the best of luck. I dug my face into Jacob's shoulder, crying silently and blushing. He kissed my hair and held me tight, until finally letting me go and pressing an amazingly hot kiss to my lips and dragged me back to his place for the night.

_ I promise._

* * *

_Ya'll (*snicker* I said ya'll) hate me, or what? I keep to my promise that this will end up an ExB story. Fingers crossed. I promise!_

_Review and you can knock some sense into my mind (trust me- at the moment I need it) that or you can have the choice of hurting anyone you may dislike at the moment. Bella for being an idiot, Jacob for being a crazy in love fool and messing everything up for the two or Edward for letting Bella go and making her promise that promise. _

_Every hit costs a review! (If you haven't reviewed a past chapter- you can now and you can hit someone else!!! Or the same person. Whatever floats your boat!)_


	14. Tanya's Three o'clock Is Back

_Chapter fourteen. Yippee. Back from vacation... again. I went Cave Hiking. Yes, Cave hiking. It's like being stuck in a deep, black hole for hours climbing over beautiful, jagged rocks, falling on your face and climbing 90 degree walls... Oh wait... that's it exactly! Needless to say, I had a blast and can not wait to do it again. Even if I did have to get on my stomach and crawl. Except the four mile hike back up/down to the meeting place. That was not so fun after four hours of that hell hole. Anyways thanks:**I****s-Mise-Grainne, ****RavenclawRebel, ****genesis-forbidden-fruit, ****ninjanoni, .x. genius .x. and****CullenObsession114 **for the awesome reviews. Which, sorry, I did not have enough time to reply to all of them, as much as I really wanted to. I seriously laughed at all of them. You violent people._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Quote:** "Get off your high horse, before I come over there and shove you off myself."

* * *

Four Months later

**Tanya's POV**

It's almost ridiculous to think that in four months I had suspicion -reasons- to believe Edward no longer loved me with his whole heart. Suddenly it felt as if I was forced to share to his heart with another woman. And then he came back: kissing my cheek once he greeted me with a simple kiss, kissing my eyebrow as we made our way to dinner, and kissing my lips ever so softly, dragging his tongue (teasing me) across my bottom lip and then pulling away. Four months ago it was nothing like this. Four months ago he wasn't the man I wanted to marry. He was quiet and doubtful.

I can not explain my relieaf to have my Eddie back, whether he was sleeping with another woman or just facing an odd depression at the time, four months ago.

I forgave him the minute his lips touched my cheek and eyebrow. I forgave him remembering the minute I was so aware that Edward was a playful soul so capable of making my whole body (heart and soul included) feel as if it were floating in space.

Most woman would of confronted their "man" when faced with this situation. Those were the woman I could not stand for; with their freshly cut hair, their bodies smelling of sweet perfume (most likely the smell of bubble gum- or something rather fruity) and their harsh words- so easily able to slip from between their lips and plant their deadly seed. Their ideas of love involved simplicity and nothing of a fun nature. Really, what was the point? In the end it was all the same.

These were the woman who were going to grow old, alone and wishing that they had stuck to the pattern of the modern world. Men didn't want woman like Bella Swan, with their old turtle neck sweaters or knee-length skirts. Inside each man was an animal, and each animal had it's craving that only women like me were fully capable of providing.

I wasn't entirely proud of my talent, but I wasn't disappointed either.

Well, then, there I sat, picking out my dress for Edward and I's wedding. And oddly, I couldn't have been any happier. The cake was perfect, the matching napkins with the rose embroidered into the corner were just as perfect and this dress would be beyond perfect.

My parents loved Edward, as I did, and approved of him more than man I had brought home in the past. There had been a few men that I at the time had the guts to drag to my parents doorstep, all in which had been lazy ass jerks who did the same eye roll, flip of the hair and bought the same clothing. I was attracted to that kind of thing at the time. I wanted my kids, my beautiful angels, to be just like that- beautiful and jerky, almost too good for the world. People like that had it good in the world. I was keen on my children having it all.

With Edward, now it didn't matter! I wanted kids just for the sake of bearing Edward's beautiful children! I had gone soft thanks to the man. Hell, I even had a hard time cheating on him- even while he went through his phase of god knows what.

And now, the same guilt that always rushed through me jolted me awake as I skillfully opened the door with the number twelve glued onto it, and was greeted with the pitch black room. The curtains were down, and light sneakily crept through the little cracks between each and everyone of them. I shut the door from behind me and threw my bag down. "Hello?" I whispered. Dear god, where was the man?! Was there even the possibility of running from this moment?

_Nope._

Smooth silk wrapped around my eyes and in response he replied, "Hello, Tanya." I shivered. His lips traveled down my neck and back. And my clothing was shed in the pitch dark.

I caught sight of the clock before being thrown down onto the bed. A weight hovered over my body. Ah, the oh-so glorious three o'clock.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

What was it a brides maid did exactly? Hell, what did a maid of honor do? If Bella expected me to hold her dress as she peed, she had another thing coming to her. It was bad enough I came along to every dress/cake/coordination/wedding-dealing meeting, giving my "negative opinion"(in the words of Roger, the wedding planner) on everything. It's a free country, I was untitled to an opinion and if Roger didn't like that, than he could go stick his wedding planner degree-thing along with the white daises and doves up his tight ass.

It wasn't my fault that Bella was acting like a robot and that man had no taste.

So I admit, I'm horrible at this "we're best friends" gig. Shit, I'd only known Bella for four months and I was still unable to understand why at this moment she was beginning to keep her promises. No matter how many times she had explained to me that she couldn't live in the past anymore and that "marrying Jacob was the greatest thing ever going to happen to her" I knew that she never wanted to marry the mother fucker.

Ah, yes, the groom. Hated him.

I was all for Bella's soon to be divorce, along with Bella's soon to be Edward's kids. You know she'd run back to him sooner or later and get knocked up. I mean she mumbles the man's name all of the time. Sooner or later she'll call Jacob Edward and they'll both be screwed. She'll call Edward up, crying. He'll run over to her and comfort her, and that will lead to one thing or another and then, BAM! Baby is made! The stroke delivers the beautiful child and everyone is happy!

"_He can't be that bad,_" Jasper said over the phone. His cool nature was unsettling.

"He's horrible. And Bella wants to marry him! I'm her maid of honor thing, I can't screw up the wedding and I can't exactly say anything to break them up. But I want to. You know, nothing's stopping me." It's not like Bella and I are really... Shit!

"_Except for maybe the fact, that she's your best friend, right_?"

In response I said, "Shut up."

On the other line I could hear Jasper sighing, possibly rubbing his temples or clutching the bridge of his nose. "_Maybe this is what she wants, Rose."_ I growled. He wasn't seeing the point! "_There's a thing called love, you've probably read about it, it's an amazing feeling-_" I stopped him before he could continue. He acts like I've never loved anything before. Hello, I did have that puppy in the third grade.

I sighed, "Cut the crap-bullshit about love and please just skip to the stuff that I would like to hear."

_"No; If I said what you wanted to hear, I would be lying and I won't lie to baby sister."_ Bastard. Always pulling that baby sister junk!

"Only by ten minutes Jasper, ten minutes!" Jasper was shoved out of the womb first, unlike me who had to stay in there for another ten minutes, awaiting the other side. "Won't you ever just put that aside and help me out?"

There was a small pause. _"Nah._"

"Jasper." I lifted my foot above the ground, about to stomp it to the floor, but there happened to be people around. Couldn't do _that_, while people were staring. Everything I had worked for in the past, my rep, would be ruined. "Get off your high horse, before I come over there and shove you off myself."

"_Fine, fine. I'll tell ya' what you want to hear: Leave this chick alone and let her make her own decisions_." The phone went silent. Looking at the screen I could see he hung up. That asshole.

I had to admit he was right about "this chick" though, I had to let her make her own problems worse. I groaned. I had to get caught up in the break up drama, because?

_You had to care for Bella Swan because? _Another voice asked.

That fucking sucked too. Caring for Bella's feelings and all. She wasn't like some toss-to-the-side-friend or random person I helped out in the store. I spent practically everyday talking with "this chick" and that had to mean something. I practically counted her as a sister. How could I not help her out, and shove her in the correct direction? Jasper would do this for me, and I'd do this for Jasper.

Besides, it was amazingly obvious to recognize the fact that Bella didn't want Jacob the way Jacob wanted her. She practically had Roger planning her wedding, allowing her napkins to be coral-colored (which I protested against, making them a simple white) and her dress was yellow, long and ugly. According to Roger: Ugly was in. Or something like that. It wasn't _those_ exact words, but it was close enough.

If Bella really loved Jacob, wouldn't she care for the fact that her dress made her look like... a yellow goat? So this obviously isn't true love!

Yes, I had somewhat of a romantic side on me. I knew, that if I had ever had a true love, or a love, I would desperately be trying on dresses until I came across the perfect one. The one without the straps, with the beaded bodice, silky train, and an elegant color of white. Surprisingly, I learned that there are more colors of white then just the plain ol' white!

Honestly, how many colors of white did we need in this_ beautiful_ world?

* * *

Unfortunately Bella had to get some wounds taken care of- She'll be back in time for the next chapter and the office scene with EDWARD!! WHOOOO! I just thought y'all would like a view of Tanya's odd and twisted mind. I didn't like writing it all that much but I thought: why the hell not?! And then I had the urge to write for Rose- Can't stop the urges man!


	15. Edward's Aroma

_Chapter fifteen. Cute comments. Most made me giggle! Hey, ever been to a drive in movie theater? I just went to one and had a blast. Totally awesome stuff!!! Oh, thanks to**: ninjanoni teambellaedward .x. genius .x.** and** CullenObsession114 **I also want to thank my mom for convincing my brother and dad to go fishing. It's been amazing without those two.  
Oh, I like this chapter... or do I?_

* * *

**Chapter Quote:**_I could smell his aroma. It being better than anything I had imagined or dreamed of in the past four months. It was intoxicating, mouthwatering, killer! _

* * *

I made my way to work, my heels clicking along the side walk. _Heels were a bad choice, s_omething within me stated as my body shivered; my body was soaked in rain_. Who are you trying to impress with those shoes anyway?_ My hair flew into my face, as I fought against the wind and rain. I kept my jacket closer to my body, snuggling into the warmth of my scarf. I could feel myself slipping away with the wind and rain, each drop taking some part of me away with it. Soon there'd be nothing left for Jacob to marry, to hold or love. There'd be nothing to wear that ugly, yellow dress. There'd be no one left to care for the wedding.

Not that I've actually been caring.

Days ago I was _lucky_ enough to receive an invitation to Edward and Tanya's wedding. I'd already had a gift in mind for the two of them. For Tanya, a gracious, but fitting, kick in the ass and for Edward, a simple slap across the face.

There.

Perfect.

I'd be satisfied.

And fired.

Maybe I'll pre-pack my stuff today. Just the stuff Tanya wouldn't notice. Not that she'd notice anyways, with her mind truly set on the wedding and the destination of the honeymoon. As she had complained many times, it was either Italy or Spain.

It nearly broke my heart to know that they were going through with the plan, that Edward wasn't leaving her for me. Tanya was a bad person! Edward was a bad person! Bad people didn't deserve each other. No, no, no. Two bad people, one relationship.

Nope.

Couldn't work.

_Give up, Bella. You lost. _

As soon as I made it to the building and up the elevator I instantly knew that the place was empty and that Tanya was not at work for whatever reason. The room was dark, the lights were off and the room felt spacious without the woman who made my life a living hell in it. I made my way over to the light switch and pushed it up with my index finger. The room was instantly filled with light and became easy to navigate.

I could spot the work pilling up on my desk. But instead of getting down to business like I should have been, I settled myself with a hot cup of coffee in the back room, pouring two packs of sugar into my cup. I took a few sips, leaning back against the black counter, in front of the microwave no one used. My eyes slowly shut and my whole body wrapped itself around the heat of the coffee and the sweet aroma of freshly made coffee and sugar. I thought of Edward's alluring scent, always with a hint of Tanya, or mint and always sweet and inviting. If I could have, I would have wrapped myself into the delicate aroma for years and never show my face again.

_I sat down on the bench next to Edward in shock. My head fell onto his shoulder. My mind was totally blank. This was bad enough as it was, Edward and I even being friends, and now he had to bring up the feelings. Did he know how I felt, how much I craved his attention and his love? I was ecstatic just to know I got to be his friend and only his friend. Was he joking? Trying to test our friendship and make me blush? "It's probably just a phase," I whispered, shrugging my shoulders. I sat up now. My head wasn't going to depend on Edward, just yet. "We're friends. You just like spending your with me. A lot. That's al-"_

_Edward let out an unmannerly scoff and twisted his head to the right, staring off into the distance. It was quiet until he spoke up, "You think that's all it is? A phase?" His voice was dark along with his green eyes. "Me thinking about you all the time is a phase?_

_"Yes." No._

_"Fine." Edward's body was stiff beside me. "That's all this is: a phase." He mumbled something about rejection and I immediately felt guilty; I hurt him! _

_"I'm sorry," I managed to whisper. Tears filled my eyes and the beautiful white mass of the park, the leafless trees, they all began to blur. I wiped my eyes._

_Edward's hand found a way to my cold hand by my side. He gave it a firm squeeze, brought it up to his lips and kissed it and then settled it on our touching knees. "Don't cry," his voice cracked. It sounded softer than normal. I threw myself into his side and snuggled into his black, cashmere jacket now depending on him. The worst part was he smelled like Tanya._

I sighed and pushed off the counter and made my way to my desk and began working. I flipped the picture of Jacob over. I didn't need anymore guilt today.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I moved closer to Tanya's side, her pale frame shivered underneath the thousands of blankets I had settled over her.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, her head rolling to the side. "Just go to the office for me, Edward? Grab my phone and bag from my office and then pick me up some Starbucks Green Tea, please." It wasn't a request, it was a command that I had to follow. What sort of fiance would I be if I didn't?

I leaned down and kissed Tanya's over heated forehead. The smell of tangerine body wash infiltrated my nostrils. And suddenly from under me, Tanya's head rolled to the other side. Her breathing became shallow and deep. It was easily recognizable that she had fallen asleep.

Earlier today Tanya called me sniffling and sneezing and desperately asked me to come over. I was over there in minutes, pulling thousands of blankets and sheets over Tanya's freezing body. I neatly tucked them under her chin and made her a fresh cup of hot chocolate. This is what I did. I took care of my love and I made sure she was comfortable.

I was quick to grab a cab and ride my way over to Tanya's place of work. Once there, I ran through the doors and up the elevator._ To Tanya's office I go!_

* * *

_Why must everything be in Tanya's office? It's not like I'm all that keen on stealing stealing pencils or erasers. _I grabbed a few pens from the small shelf in Tanya's office. Tanya's office was medium sized, two of the walls were brick and the others dry wall, painted white. On each wall hung a few pictures, awards or degrees and stacked along the back wall, behind her desk is about ten filing cabinets, filled with our clients information. Tanya's stereo system sat on top of these.

The only thing on Tanya's desk was her computer, a white folder and a few pictures of Edward and her, kissing, hugging. It made me sick to my stomach.

I caught sight of the white folder, and it's label: WEDDING PLANS. My heart fell onto my stomach. As I had sat in the other room, working, Tanya had spent her time going over plans for her wedding, like I should have been doing. Instead of scheduling each and everyone of her appointments, I could have been ignoring those calls and looking online for the perfect flowers to go with the disgusting wedding dress and horrible doves. I could have taken a few days off to taste cake and plan the dinner.

I shook my head and walked over to Tanya's desk. My fingers lingered over the folder. Finally my fingers wound around the edge and flipped it open. Upon opening the folder I was courtly greeted with an invitation, one like I received the other day. The other page had her color scheme: off white and rose red with pictures of the table settings. After that there was a beautiful picture the chocolate cake, three layers and covered in cream cheese frosting and eatable roses. Below was the cake's price of six hundred and sixty dollars and the delivering info.

"It's expensive," someone said. My head shot up, only to meet with a body that I truly did not want to see at the moment. "I'm sure you're aware." Edward crossed him arms and leaned against the door frame. His eyes flashed to my ring and back. I closed the folder, never taking my eyes off of Edward and grabbed my coffee cup.

"Not really. I'm trying not to rush into things," I lied. "We haven't come to a decision on the cake just yet."

Edward slowly shook his head. "That's good." There was an awkward silence filling every corner of the room.

"Well," I smacked my lips together. Edward's eyes glittered. "I'm just going to slip past you so you can, you know, do whatever you are for. I have meetings to cancel and reschedule." I put my head down and I made my way to the doorway. Edward stood there blocking my way. "Excuse me." I watched Edward's feet shuffled in place, but did not move out of my way. I could smell his aroma. It being better than anything I had imagined or dreamed of in the past four months. It was intoxicating, mouthwatering, killer! I wanted nothing more than to carry it with me, and to destroy it's simple control over me. My mouth watered, but my lips continued to grow dry. Two cool fingers grabbed my chin with force and instantly I gave in, my head inclined upward and met with a pair of beautiful green eyes.

I swallowed hard and watched with fear filled eyes as Edward's face moved closer to my own, his pink lips slightly parted. I could feel his breath on my cheek and I could see his eyes slowly watching each and everyone of my withers. I whimpered. My eyes slowly fluttered shut and all I was aware of was Edward's cool touch, minty-breath and my rapid heart beat.

Edward's hand moved to cup my cheek. And finally his lips pressed against my cheek, up to my forehead, to each eyelid, than my nose, the left corner of my lips, the right corner of my lips and then... I could taste his minty breath. His lips threatened to kiss my own, holding their place over my dry lips and torturing me. I whimpered, begging Edward to kiss me, but he kept his place.

It took me a second to realize what he was saying. _Do it. Kiss _me.I opened my eyes and walked forward more so, pressing Edward against the doorway, my eyes were wide open in surprise at my sudden aggression, as were his. He watched as I took two steps, leaving an inch of space between the two of us and blushed. His breathing became heavy and his eyes began to sink, closing. I jumped up and grabbed Edward's jacket collar, pushing him against the doorway and finally pressing my lips to his. Once Edward's eyes slammed shut, so did mine. It was refreshing to have the taste of Edward Cullen back, somewhere on my body. Edward's hands instantly clasped the back of my head, my brown hair, pulling me into a deeper, much needed kiss. I reach up and over Edward's shoulders, wrapping my fingers into his bronze hair and returning the favor. I hungrily kissed Edward, who so desperately gripped to me.

My tongue slid across the bottom of Edward's lips and he immediately granted me entrance. Edward's hands sailed down to my waist, and his fingers slipped under my top, rubbing circles into my stomach - where a fresh batch of butterflies tickled each part within me. I let out a lengthy moan, jumping up and wrapped my legs around Edward's waist. He took his chance to switch positions and slam my back into the doorway._ I deserved that_. I grimaced for a few seconds, but kept my lips connected to his.

My fingers dropped from their position tangled in Edward's hair and quickly slid up his shirt and began massaging and tracing the outline of his cool stomach. It was Edward's turn to moan this time.

Letting my legs unwrap from Edward's waist, I slipped my hands out of his shirt and grabbed the hem, pulling it over his head and making our lips, for just a second, disconnect. Edward eagerly went back to kissing my face, trailing kisses down my neck and slowly sucking the skin on my neck. I gasped and moved my head to catch Edward's lips.

I didn't care what we were going, as long as some part of us was touching, kissing, hugging. This was **my** time, not Tanya's, not Jacob's and not Edward's. It was my time to take control of this situation and turn the table for the both of us. Screw the fact that we were both engaged to someone else, screw the fact that Edward didn't love me. Screw the world! It was my time and I was going to do whatever the hell I wanted to do.

And I couldn't wait to tell Rose.

Quickly Edward flung my black, cotton top off and threw it behind us. I heard it land close by, but thought nothing of it. In the midst of all of this heat, I found myself reaching down, and shedding Edward of his belt and dark cut off jeans. His breathing became labored, sucking in and out deep breaths. His lips hungrily chased after my own, drawing circles around my navel. I shivered and lower my head to Edward's neck, taking in all of his scent. I kissed his neck, slowly dropping kisses. "Bella," Edward whispered. I ignored him, kissing his lips. He pulled away, and my eyes opened to meet his.  
"What?" I was anxious to get back to business.

"Wait." His hands gently wrapped around mine. "What's happening?"

I shook my head and laid my head against Edward's chest. "I'm not sure." _But I like it. _

He was quiet for awhile, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my shoulders, my neck, my cheeks, anywhere but my lips. His forehead rested against mine. My right hand reached up, tracing the outline of his lips and of the gaunt on both of his cheeks. I smiled and in return received a large smile. There was a nice and peacful silence. Edward looked down between with a guilty look in his eyes, I felt the same._ Jacob._ I kissed Edward's hand that were still in my grip and watched him as he avoided looking at me. "Well? Was that-"

"We- we can't do this, Bella!" His head shot up, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

I pulled back. But Edward gripped my wrists keeping me in his control and near him. "Oh, so, now you object?!" Tears stung my eyes. I took a step back further and yelled out in frustration, "Jesus! Has anyone told you that you have some major problems. First you want me, then you push me away, you tell me you want me again and then you don't get me. I finally let you have me again and you throw it all away! Is this is a game to you? Do you really enjoy fucking with other peoples lives?"

Edward glared at me, until finally letting go of both of my wrists and letting out a small sigh. I was exceedingly fast when it came to finding my top and slipping it over my head. I gathered Edward's clothing and I threw it to him, and finally pointed to the door leading to the elevator. It was clear what I wanted, but I felt the need to reinforce it with, "Leave." My throat hurt.

"Please leave," I choked on my own sob. He was quick to throw on all of his clothes. I suspected with all of the office "experience" with Tanya he had become a pro when it came to dressing and undressing quickly. Nothing in me denied it.

He ran into Tanya's office, and returning with her phone and her bag, all of which she rarely left behind.

Then he was gone.

I ran to my desk, and threw my fist against the table. Everything on the table jumped and the photo frame I put down earlier, fell to the ground. The glass shattered immediately with contact to the ground and I fell to the ground, tears welling in my eyes. I gathered all of the broken pieces of glass into my hands and threw them into the trash nearby. I took a deep breath, my throat swelling, and sat down, my back against the desk. I bit my lip to hold back the tears I could feel gathering throughout my body.

_Stupid Edward Cullen._

* * *

Haha. Hope you weren't expecting a lemon!!! Na-uh. If that's what you were expecting than bad, bad people! Hello, I have to give these people _some_ morals. For now.

_Review and you can shove Edward against a wall!_


	16. He calls and He tells

_WOW! Chapter sixteen! Run for your life. So, this is all in Edward's POV and Tanya's POV. I know, everyone hates Tanya. Okay, okay. Who cares. High School started. I've challenged myself and am taking Japanese, classes that are beyond my years and I almost fell into the garbage can on my first day after tripping on my shoelace, bumping my leg to a table and just going right for it. With skills I saved myself after almost flashing all of the seniors. I have been having a hard few days. Thank god it's the weekend._

_Thanks to: **Happyinthesun** (You didn't have to review every chapter, not that I didn't like it!), .**x. genius .x.**, **EdwardCullenIsSexy .xx****,** **genesis-forbidden-fruit**, **:D :D :D :D**, and **CullenObsession114. **_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I could feel my heart beating against my raw chest, the tag of my shirt irritating the small hairs on my back and the guilt settling in the back of my stomach.

The scent of Bella still lingered on my clothes.

I had settled myself in the backseat, watching as the buildings flew by, and the cab driver sped past a black SUV. We stopped at a red light where the driver carefully drummed his fingers against the steering wheel to a simple rhythm in which he began to bob his to. I could see Bella's rich chocolate-brown hair rocking to the beat of the band, her sweet, plump, red lips nibbling a cracker.

But then all I could see was my sweet Bella's face from only moments ago. All of the shock and pure anger washing over me, as I held her small wrists in my hands while she yelled at me and accused me of things that should have been true. But it left me to wonder was I really all of that to her? Did I just enjoy fucking with her life, or did I really, with all of my body, want to protect the remaining virtue left in her almost broken soul? I was sure it was latter; I did not enjoy the idea of Bella angry with me or the world, nor did I enjoy the idea of tears in her beautiful brown-colored eyes.

Not one part of me could stand either one of those ideas.

"So, did ya' steal the purse?" The driver spoke, eying the black bag sitting beside me.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Nah. It's my wife's."

The man laughed and shook his head, readjusting his gold wedding band.

I bet he had self control.

"Ah. Just askin'; you looked a little jumpy, freaked out. And someone like me couldn't help thinkin'.... you know the worst. It's just my paranoia- or should I say a drivers paranoia. Don't want to assist in any crimes, ya' know?"

Raising an eyebrow, I met the man's eyes in the rearview mirror. He smiled awkwardly and looked back at the road. I spoke, "Well, I - or anyone - could be lying to you." I watched the driver in the mirror.

He chuckled and shrugged, coming to another stop. "You're right man, but you look trustworthy. Loyal at least."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "You'd be surprised." Thinking he hadn't heard me, I crossed my arms against my chest and sat back against the seat.

"Would I now?" The man laughed, clutching the wheel. His playful demeanor was destroyed suddenly. He was serious. "You haven't killed a man, have you?"

My hand flew up, and I began shaking my head. My body shook with silent laughter. Murder? Never. "Nothing _that _serious. Just stuff... unhealthy for the soul."

The driver chuckled, turning down the street. "I would think killing a man would be one of those things."

"You'd think, right?" We shared a laugh.

We stopped at another light once again and the cab driver turned in his seat and smiled, showing off each and everyone of his pearl white teeth. "I'm Seth by the way. Figure I'd tell you before you hacked me to pieces."

Chucking, I responded, "Edward."

Seth turned back round in his seat and watched the light. "So, what is that you did do, exactly? To mess with your life? I mean, if you didn't kill anyone what is it that... you know."

To say my body froze after seconds would be a lie. It had to be less than one second. "Well..." So I told him. Everything.

There I said. To someone. A stranger, but a person non the less. Isn't that all that mattered? Getting this off my fucking broken chest?

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

Red? Blue? Did the color of the tables have to match Edward's suit or my dress? King crab and steak or roasted chicken and steak? Wait- isn't Jessica allergic? Did any of this_ have to_ matter? Couldn't I just marry the love of my life and not worry about any of this shit? Maybe this was programmed into me. Yes, that had to be it!

I sighed, and threw down my planner, and began drumming my pencil against the soft material. Seconds later I was resting my chin on the palm of my hand and blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

The phone rang suddenly, and I absentmindedly reached for my phone from it's place on the side-table. "Hello?"

_"Hey." _I sucked in a large amount of breath, as He spoke. His voice was gentle, unlike our last conversation. Or course that had been in person, at three o'clock. At three o'clock there was no more soothing words or wedding ideas running through your head. Instead, you sat in a dark room awaiting his next move, or touch. We both had no time to be gentle with each other.

My fingers unknowingly wound into Edward and I's comforter. I shoot straight up from bed and fixed my hair, and repositioned the chunky phone to my other ear. I finally spoke, "I specifically remember telling you not to call me at this number."

_"I know, I know,"_ he spoke. I could see his calloused fingers running through his hair and the pained expression that not only dawned his face, but mine too. _"I'm really sorry, but- Tanya- I-I can't make it. I'm busy. With... you know."_

* * *

_Okay, very short filler chapter. Just giving you a glimpse of Tanya and Edward and about three more chapters (maybe more). And that's it! YAY!_

_Review and you can steal Tanya's bag and do whatever you wish to do to it. _


	17. Finally!

**AHHHHHH!!!!! It's been forever! And it's late, and I'm writing. Why? I do not know! Suddenly, like a burst of light, I was influenced!!!!! School sucks and life's complicated. Very complicated. Finals are soon, and I must study like a maniac. There's about a chapter left!!!! YAY! I've written them all, so basically the stories done! And I've missed all of my amazing reviewers. Thanks: TeamCULLEN :-), TWILIGHT :D, .x. genius .x., (haha, you predicted it- don't read your last review until you finish the chapter or else the surprise is ruined since you guessed multi scenarios but I'll have you know I've been planning that for a long time) teambellaedward, CullenObsession114. **

**Review and enjoy!!!! This talks about Jessica's.... you know and I totally hooked you guys up with this chapter!!! This was two chapters put to together so the next chapter in the epilogue! **

* * *

"I don't get it," Seth spoke, twisting back to face me. His face showed one of confusion. "You love her, so why don't you just dump the tramp you're with now and marry this chick?"

I had asked myself this question, only too many times. Why not leave Jessica. The only answer I could think of was: "I'm not good enough for her."

"And she's too good for you?" Seth's voice was filled with disbelief, a tone of anger twisted in with his words. "I don't get it dude. You're going to torture yourself with that bitch your with and not with the one you obviously love more. This Bella chick maybe what you consider to be good for her- but I bet you man she's feeling the same about you."

I crossed my arms. "She hates me."

"Did she ever say that?"

"No but... how I treated her."

Seth drove forward and pulled over. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face me. "You're a fucking asshole, you know that right? She's there, probably ready to jump your bones, jump into that wedding wagon -whatever the fuck they call that- and have your children. Yet, you can't get it through your own hard head that she'd leave him for you, if you only returned the favor."

I sat there staring out the window. It didn't make sense. What did I do to meet this wonderful woman, only to continuously break her heart? What would I have to do to keep her?

"Run back to her, moron!" Seth shouted.

Cringing, I fell deeper into my coma of confusion. Jesus! What was I going to do. I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples. My list of cons and pros continued on.

_Sun spilled through the windows of my apartment. My eyes hurt, my body was stiff, my heart ached for Bella, and I wanted nothing more than for her drunken, clumsy, awkward, warm embrace to surround me._

_This was eating me up inside._

_Even I didn't want Tanya this much. I never wanted Tanya this much_

_I turned my head to face the clock, trying not imagine Bella's skin pressed against my own, her small figure tucked under my arm. I reached for my phone. One text unread, sent by Bella._

_**Had fun, Ed! We should do that again**. **Thanks again too.**_

_I smiled to myself and replied with a simple, **Yes, of course.**_

_I could see her rose red lips lifted into a smile as wide as the sun. I could see her standing on a beach, begging me to join her in the freezing water, a beautiful smile on her face. She waved me over to join her as I did. Her dark hair flew through the wind. Finally she spoke, turning to me quickly, "I love you."_

_I shot up from bed, panting heavily. Realization had hit me. I love Isabella Swan._

"What am I still doing here?" I questioned, snapping back. Seth stared at me with wide eyes, as if they were yelling for me to go to her already. I smiled, and thanked him, leaving a tip larger than his daily income.

I left him to deliver Tanya's bag.

Never in my life had I ran for so far, never had I challenged myself to run any faster, while ignoring the off stares coming from other people who stood watching me. I didn't give a real fuck. I just wanted her.

Why hadn't I thought of this before?

Why hadn't I known that she... as cheesy as this is... was amazingly perfect for me.

But the question that killed me most, that tore me apart was the one that would of lingered in any mans mind: Would she take me back?

She would have to. She wanted me. I wanted her. We hurt each other. We hurt the ones that loved us. I love her. She... well she had to have loved me at some point.

_She sat down on the bench next to me, recoiling in shock. Her head fell onto my shoulder. As her sweet scent filled my nostrils, I found my mind to be blank. I felt slightly bad for doing this to Bella, but the truth was killing me. I had give it away with no idea how'd she react to my forward sentence. But she had to know that I'd kill for her. "It's probably just a phase," she whispered, shrugging her shoulders. She moved to sit up but I stopped her. "We're friends. You just like spending your with me. A lot. That's al-"_

_I let out an unmannerly scoff and twisted my head to the right, staring off into the distance. It was quiet until I finally spoke up, "You think that's all it is? A phase?" I spoke darker than I had imagined myself doing. I was angry. How could this be a phase? A dream or two is a phase not full-pledged I'm-always-thinking-about-you shit! "Me thinking about you all the time is a phase?_

_"Yes." My heart broke._

_"Fine." I sat as still as a statue. "That's all this is: a phase." I mumbled something about rejection._

_"I'm sorry," Bella managed to whisper. I watched as tears filled her eyes and the beautiful white mass of the park, the leafless trees, they all began to disappear. She wiped my eyes and I leaned down, kssing her cheek, kissing a few tears away. _

_"It's okay," I whispered into her ear. Thoughts of my love for this woman ran through my head and down to the very ends of my toes._

_My hand found a way to my cold hand by my side. He gave it a firm squeeze, brought it up to his lips and kissed it and then settled it on our touching knees. "Don't cry," my voice cracked. It sounded softer than normal. Bella threw herself into my side and snuggled into my black, cashmere jacket. The worst part was she smelled like a mechanic, her boyfriend. _

How ever long I had been running, I had finally made it to the small brick building. I skipped the waited for the elevator and ran up five flights of stairs and crashed into the office.

Bella shrieked in alarm, and swore aloud once she saw me. "Asshole!" she screamed. Her face was red. "What the-"

I marched my way over to her, ready and armed and pulled her into my arms, and pressed her lips against my own. My hands immediately locked into her hair, pulling her against my whole body. She fought me, until slowly giving in and melting into my arms. Her arms moved up, creeping over my chest and into my hair. Her tongue eagerly pressed against my bottom lip and I did not think twice about letting her in. Her warms lips battled against my own. A fight for control- I almost let her win.

I sighed in pleasure, obviously heavily aroused and walked her back, until her back was against a wall. She groaned out in pain, and I remembered this was the second time I had done this to her today. Bella's tongue traveled through my mouth. And soon her kisses, hot as fire, moved down to my jaw. We both breathed heavy, panting for oxygen. Her hands loosened from my hair and traveled down to my stomach, her hot fingers pressed through my shirt, circling my navel. I groaned, as she continued to do this. She knew exactly what to do to me.

Her teeth nibbled on my ear lobe, and I moaned again in pleasure, as she did too when I kindly repeated the action. Her fingers left my stomach and sailed up to my hair again. Her fingers ran through it, gripping at my skull. I kissed her harder, running my tongue over her teeth. She pulled away and sucked gently on my neck.

Our shirts both flew off at the same time. I moved down to kissing her collarbone. We both enjoyed our time.

My fingers traveled down to the hem of Bella's remaining clothes, and as I began to shed her of her clothing, she pushed my hand away, and kissed my chest. "Not here," she whispered in a low voice.

"Where?" My voice sounded just as bad, if not, worse. I sounded a little more eager.

"I always wanted to..." (Cue her perfect blush) "you know...with you at your place," kiss on the neck, "Please?" Kiss on the mouth.

My tongue, having a mind of its own, gently scraped at Bella's bottom lip, begging. "Anything for you, sweetie," I manage to breath out.

It had taken us thirty minutes to put our clothes back on, considering that after, they were quickly shed of again, once we had successfully buttoned our shirts back up. When we reached my place, we took it slow, lighting candles; setting the mood. And later into the night we slowly, passionately made love. We weren't drunk, unhappy or curious.

We are simply in love.

* * *

Waking up in his arms, doing what we did. I knew what was going to happen. And this time I was prepared. I had written it out, spoke in front of the mirror of Edward's apartment, while Edward kissed my neck, spoiled me. I felt alive in his arms again. Safe, like this is where I was suppose to be.

Though Jacob had given me safety, it was the safety that a brother or family member provides, but not the love of ones life. Maybe that was his safety protocol for me once, but we had both grown.

"Jake," tears welled in my eyes. He looked down at the table, like he knew what was coming- he looked torn apart. "I love you." His hands had gone cold. "B-but I don't think this is fair, for you and me." Tears poured down my cheeks as I knowingly lost my brother. My best friend.

But I continued on, "You love me more than I may ever love you, and that's not fair. Not for you. Not for me."

Jacob looked back up at me and grimaced, but opened his mouth to speak. "I know." This was all he said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, squeezing his hand. He tore away from my grip, like I knew he would eventually. I slid the ring from my fingers, and laid it on top of my favorite photos or ourselves. "Jake, you know I hate to breaking your heart and I'd hate to do it even more but I should tell you..." I quickly trailed off, running a hand through my hair. It smelt of Edward's shampoo.

"What?"

"I had an affair. Twice," I choked out from behind tears. "I love him and he loves me." _And I love you._

Jake straightened out. "I did everything for you. I made you happy, didn't I? What did I do wrong?"

I jumped up, wiping tears from my eyes. "You did nothing wrong! I just grew up, and someone came along and made me feel different." A sob escaped his lips. "I get it if you hate me! Or if you never want to talk to me again! I won't judge you."

"Can you at least do one thing for me?" He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I whispered.

"Just kiss me, please." He leaned closer, fluttering his swollen eyes. "Please."

I stared down at his lips and nodded my head, this one kiss I knew would never be enough for him, but maybe this could be a step closer to friendship.

Though I highly doubted it.

Jacob leaned closer to me, his breath lingering on my face. I drew forward and pressed my lips against his own and kissed him with as much possible passion, which he only returned. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I love you," he whispered as we pulled apart. His hand reach out for my face, and his thumb carefully rubbed my tears away. "You're my everything, Bella. And if he ever hurts..." He began to shake. I placed my hand on his cheek and forced him to look at me.

"He's not going to." Jacob didn't like this answer.

"But if he does," Jacob spit. "I will murder him."

My hand fell from his face. "I love him enough to take him back again and again." I felt ashamed to say that aloud.

"But if he does... anything to hurt you, to make you cry another tear. I have to kill him. I've sworn to protect you."

"And I swore to help you," I laughing bitterly at the irony. "Look how it turned out."

Jake moved forward and kissed my lips again. I didn't respond. He held me into his warm arms, kissing the top of my head. "Bells, truth is, I'll be waiting, fighting for your attention. Even if I am _just _your best friend, I'll never give up this hope that you'll pick me over whoever has taken you away from me."

I sobbed into Jake's chest. "That's mean."

"So are you."

I sighed, clutching Jacob. "I know."

* * *

I entered the apartment prepared, as Bella had been earlier. I smiled at the thought of Bella. She was amazing. I worried constantly about what influence Jacob had on her and worried that he was taking her away from me.

Why didn't I go?

"Fu-Fuck!" Someone shrieked, sounding like Tanya when she...

I tip-toed quietly to the bedroom and saw Tanya laying their on the bed, nude and giggling. "It's been awhile." I had thought she was referring to me, as I had yet to visit her for days and as I moved to throw her favorite nighty a tall, tan man moved out from the corner of the room, wearing only boxers.

"Sorry, babe." His voice sounded familiar. "Driving a taxi doesn't always pay."

SETH?! I got a clear view of a smiling Seth, crawling to Tanya. "I really thought you ended it," she giggled, sitting up and kissing Seth. "Just because I said I loved you," Tanya added, smiling. I sighed to myself and moved back to the front door and to my car where I quickly wrote on a piece of paper.

Dear TANYA,

I'm not angry. In fact, I think Seth is a good guy for you. You'll be happy together. Sorry I wasn't your everything, like we pictured it, but it's just better we don't do this. I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore.

Just how you feel.

The idea of you having my children, when I know we were never truthful with each other would of never have been fair for our kids. One of us was bound to be caught anyways.

Please, take care and call me if you ever want to clear this up.

PS. I slid the key through the bottom of the door.

-With hope, Edward

I slid the note under the door, wishing I could say more and made my way to the car. Back home. Back to Bella.

* * *

Review if you want to dump JACOB and TANYA all in one day!


	18. THE END

**Okay, how cool. Finally, I mean I've been trying to attempt finishing a story for about a year and now, look at me, I've kind of done it. They've gone from not... depressed... to happy. I want to thank anyone who reviewed and supported me through this!!! Thank you and have an awesome year! **

**

* * *

**

I fell back into Edward's arms, giggling. My arms reached over her shoulders, wrapping around his neck. "I called my dad, and he's excited to come over!" His, and my, smile widened, his teeth flashing. He suddenly pulled me forward and pressed his lips to my own. I savored the moment, as I did every time I kissed the man I love. "Do you love me," he asked, playfully, yet truthfully all together.

"Well," I could feel my laugh brightly radiating off of my skin. "I'm not exactly opposed to the idea." Edward chuckled. "But... I suppose I do. Do you love me?"

His forehead rested peacefully against my own. "From what other people tell me, I'm crazy for you." He grinned wickedly, winking. I laughed, throwing my head back against the crisp pillow, and slapped his chest. "I don't exactly agree with them at times when you've been woken up, fallen down some stairs or when you're pregnant." He shook his head, and smiled to himself, rubbing my stomach- I flinched, to which he hadn't noticed when I slapped him on the chest. "But any other time-" He growled in my ear. It was suddenly hard to breath with the idea of his lips being so close to my ear, and my own. "I'm _extremely_ crazy for you." He moved to lay me down, straddling my legs beneath his own own, taking in my lips.

We exchanged our silence together. "And yes," he spoke, hovering above my lips with a small. "I do love you. So marry me."

"Edward," I snorted in laughter, and blushed my shade of red, muttering something along the lines of, "I didn't mean to do that." Giggles invaded me again, and I hoped to continued on from there, after kissing his lips, "I told you, I'm not going through that again. It's exhausting! _Which color should we make the napkins? But that won't match the dress, or the plates. But we could change the plates and change the dress for the party_...." I rambled on. "Rose may not live through this again and we could spend money on better things."

"Such as?" Edward balanced over me, raising an eyebrow in question

I blushed from beneath him and rolled my eyes. "Another crib."

"Did the new one just break?" he asked, confused. Tyler _had_ just gotten a new one...

"Well, not exactly..." I trailed off, bitting at my lip. He looked down, at the stomach his fingers had earlier lingered on and he looked back up with a smile. I had hoped to have told him some other time...

"How long?" he spoke quickly, excited.

"Awhile," my voice sly, a small smile gracing my lips.

"Again?" It had to be confirmed?!

"Well, of course, unless Tyler was created in a lab." I studied Edward's face a bit longer, tracing my finger down the side of his cheek. He frowned above me. "You don't seem very excited."

He smiled and kissed my lips. Edward leaned down and began to tickle my bare sides. I giggled and violently shook underneath his strong, tickling fingers. "I'm very excited!" He responded, still tickling my sides. "So excited in fact..." Another wave of laughter broke through my skin.

"E-ed, s--sto-pp." I had managed to stutter. "Please."

Suddenly the door opened with a small creek. Edward stopped tickling, as I stopped mid-giggle to watch as Elizabeth stuck her head through the door opening. Her long hair, in braids, fell over her shoulders in grace. "Mom, Dad!" She yelled out, laughing and running into the room. Edward immediately removed himself and jumped to the unoccupied side of the bed. Elizabeth jumped up and crawled to the two of us with her large cheeks, and red-colored pajamas. In her hands was her favorite toy, a small figurine we had bought Tyler- in which she took over immediately upon seeing it crawl out of the bag. "Morning!" She smiled, kissing both Edward and I's cheeks.

"Morning," Edward replied smoothly, laughing. Elizabeth giggled, and I soon giggled.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at her dad.

Edward looked up at me, asking. I nodded my head and listened to Edward give a brief explanation on the whereabouts of babies, and our new one. Elizabeth jumped with joy, and rambled hopelessly on about having a sister- how aunt Rose would buy her things, and how they would eventually share clothes and toys- lots of toys. "Does this mean I'm not your favorite any more?" Elizabeth's lower lips pouted. She looked between the two of us.

Edward and I silently chuckled. "Elizabeth, it's a spot you share with Tyler and the baby."

"So I'll still be your favorite?" She looked hopeful.

"Of course." Edward tickled her sides. She squirmed, her nose wrinkled a bit.

Later on into the day, Edward held Tyler, as I held Elizabeth. Both slept in our arms. "God, she's getting heavier day by day," I managed to breath out. My boyfriend chuckled by my side and managed to open the door, while Tyler snored softly.

We tucked in the children and silently tip toed from their room to our bedroom, rejoicing in the silence. I threw on a set of pj's and Edward threw off everything but his boxers and we fell back into the sheet, exhausted. "How are we going to do this with another kid," Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his charming, and overwhelming scent of old spice.

"It'll be hard... but we can do it." I shut my eyes.

"You're right." He kissed the top of my head. "With you by my side I can do anything."

I hazily laughed. "Corny bastard."

"You know you love it," Edward whispered, slowly. I let out an uneven breath, as yet another wave of butterflies fluttered through my stomach. "So... Marry me?"

THE END


End file.
